48 Hours
by Andorian Ice Princess-AIP
Summary: After a tough day, Mac Taylor is carjacked by a person that turns out to be not what he seems. An unlikely alliance and growing trust bonds the two strangers and sets them on a path of justice and exoneration. Who is out to stop them, for good?
1. A Wrong Turn

**Title: 48 Hours  
****Chapter 1 – A Wrong Turn**

**Summary: **After a tough day, Mac Taylor is carjacked by a person that turns out to be not what he seems. An unlikely alliance and growing trust bonds the two strangers and sets them on a path of justice and exoneration. But who is out to stop them, for good? MS FA

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Mac Taylor but I wish I did (course then I'd have no time for writing!)! You know the rest write (grin)? All other characters are my own. Any resemblance to anyone living or dead is purely coincidental.

**A/N**: Okay so my friend (BF) and I were watching the movie 48 Hours when she challenged me to write something similar. Two guys forced to join forces (but neither of them ex-cons), gain trust quickly and bring down their bad cop friends in less than 48 hours! She suggested Mac and Flack (b/c she LOVES Flack as much as I LOVE Mac), 1-2 days, lots of action and peril for our two fave guys with some fluff to conclude (all in less than 5 chaps!). *PHEW* So this is what I have come up with. I am once again nervous you all won't like this but I do hope you'll give it all a chance as you did with 'Fall from Grace' and thanks so much in advance! And this is an AU - alternate universe story so that's why they don't know each other right away. :D

**~Thanks to csi-ncis for the discussions!~**

* * *

**~Thursday, 6:00pm~**

"Stella, I'm on my way home," senior NYPD CSI Investigator Mac Taylor's voice promises his wife over the phone.

_"You okay after your showdown with Sinclair?"_

"Thankfully he was on my side but I guess I just surprised him and that wasn't a good thing," Mac sighs. "Telling him just before he leaves that he'll be going up against Robert Dunbrook the next morning with very little to go on wasn't a good idea."

_"Mac you had warned him before. Sinclair is like you when it comes to Dunbrook, he blows hot and then cools down once he's gotten what he needs to. What else did he say? Did he agree?"_

"No and said he wouldn't do it. Said he needs harder evidence on Dunbrook. Sadly I agree, but it was worth a shot."

_"We'll find that evidence Mac. We will put Dunbrook away for good and get this city back to what it was before Dunbrook bought it."_

"I know. So think you'll be able to distract my mind tonight?"

_"Sounds like a challenge," her light laugher delights his tired brain. "Trust me, I'll be able to distract you."_

"Can't wait."

_"Okay. Hurry home my love, dinner will be waiting."_

"And dessert?" Mac's lips curl automatically upward.

_"Depends on what time you get home."_

"I'll take a short cut."

_"Just be careful. I love you."_

"I love you too. See you soon."

Mac hangs up the phone his mind starting to settle somewhat, but his whole body tense and his heart still racing from the showdown with his superior.

_'You surprise me with this at the end of the day, telling me that I have to go and deliver this to him tomorrow and expect me to be happy?'_

_'Sir, you know as well as I do that…'_

_'Dunbrook is a hardliner that doesn't play fair or cleanly. This is only conjecture. Come back with hard evidence Mac.'_

_'Sir…'_

_'I might not like Robert Dunbrook, but until I have something to trump him with, unfortunately I have to play his damn games. Now bring me hard evidence.'_

And it just escalated from there, both of them shouting and neither of them backing down. Mac was the first to turn to leave; Sinclair warning him that he better take the weekend to cool down and then come back to him with hard evidence in hand. For the past few months he and his small team had been working to get evidence on Robert Dunbrook; anything that might incriminate for good the corrupt business mogul. So far, Dunbrook was able to refute anything brought against him, forcing Mac to look harder and deeper but with little success. He had heard of rumblings inside of Dunbrook's organization and that another team in the city was also working to bring him down. But Sinclair told him that if that were the case, he would have heard from the other Chief, Dean Sampson, and that it was up to Mac to make it happen. That's why he was looking so forward to going home to his wife and partner, Stella Taylor. A night with her would rejuvinate his spirits and he'd be back at it the next day.

The two of them had been friends before his wife, Claire died and then had grown from friends, to best friends to lovers over the years; Stella finally agreeing to become his wife over eight years ago; five years after Claire died. As he brings the black Chevy Avalanche to a stop at the light, his eyes fix on the band of gold on his finger and his heart starts to settle a little. She was his life.

But if he was honest with himself, he would have to admit that over the past few, tension infused days, his temper had flared toward her as well and for that he knows he needs to do more than a little groveling. Her kind attitude and loving banter over the phone just cemented further in his brain how much he really didn't deserve to be blessed with such an amazing woman as her; she was his life, his reason for living; his very existence. If it wasn't for her, he knows that after Claire had died, he would have shrunken away; deteriorated into a withered hollow of a human being, never knowing that a second chance at love was waiting if she hadn't shown him the way. In return he hopes he's shown her that her second chance at love and putting her trust in a man was well founded and that his devotion to her is genuine and heartfelt.

"I should bring flowers," Mac ponders as his body emits a heavy sigh as he is in traffic; his nerves starting to fray as each tense second passes.

Knowing that traffic would be very chaotic on his usual route, Mac does what he told Stella, at least he _thinks _he's taking a short cut when he makes a right and heads into a part of the city that he isn't very familiar with; it not being his turf and belonging to another precinct and CSI lab. He spies a florist shop a few shops ahead and stops; his mind starting to get distracted with the evening ahead.

Mac slowly gets out of the crossover and heads into the florist shop; his senses a bit on edge at the unfamiliar territory that he's now in, but tells himself that it's been a long week, he's tired and wants nothing more than to get the dozen red roses his mind is set on and get home to his wife and unwind for the weekend.

"Sir?"

"Right, sorry," Mac mumbles as he quickly retrieves his driver's license and hands the florist his credit card. After the roses are wrapped, small card written, he takes the flowers and then heads back outside; the sun about to set and the weather cool and a bit stormy.

Mac gently places the roses on the passenger seat, starts up the truck and pulls to the end of the quiet street about to make a U-turn to head back into mainstream traffic. But before he can do anything, he's show the folly of not locking his doors and taking the road less travelled.

A middle-aged, dark haired man jumps into back, shoves a gun into Mac's neck, cocks the trigger and utters one word in a tone that means either compliance or death.

_"Drive!"_

XXXXXXXX

**~Thursday, 6:00pm~**

"Hey sweetheart it's me," NYPD Detective Don Flack assures his wife and NYPD partner Jessica Flack as he stands outside the rundown warehouse. Much like another man that destiny was about to force him to meet; his week had also been fraught with stress and danger, deceit and one deadly but well connected opponent that he was about to take down once and for all. Much like his unknown partner, he too was working to bring down one of the city's top business figures; Robert Dunbrook. However, unlike the good man that Mac Taylor worked for, he worked for one of Dunbrook's stooges and so was told that it was just him and a few others in his station house and the rest of the city was against him. But Flack knew of the traitors on the inside, his own Chief the first to jump the loyalty ship. But he was one man against a department of crooked cops and knew that unless he had hard evidence against Robert Dunbrook, he life would soon be forfeit. He had rattled too many cages as of late to go unnoticed and now was about to pay the ultimate price – a call out for his own death was issued to a group of men that he was going to meet.

_"And you're sure that this lead is the one that will put Dunbrook away for good this time?"_

"Yes Jessica, don't worry."

_"Kinda hard to say that to me Don," his wife's anxious voice sighs on the other end. "The first two leads that swore to you that they both saw first hand that Robert Dunbrook murdered councilman Sam Coulson and those two undercover police officers ended up with their throats slit and were sent to you in FedEx boxes. And don't get me started on how Farlane's wife was murdered. They..."_

"This is the one Jess. I get this guy on record, I go to Dunbrook with that tape from Pinky and its game over. He's in jail before the sun sets and you and I get to spend the weekend just relaxing."

_"And not looking over our backs? You know since you started to investigate Robert Dunbrook that we both have had a few close calls at home and in the field. Damn it Don, it's my professional life on the line as well."_

"We are done after this Jess. I promise," Flack states with a firm tone.

_"Still wish you had waited until I was finished with my last suspect."_

"I'm okay Jess. Okay I see his shadow inside. I love you and I'll call you as soon as I'm done. Tonight Jessica, tonight we take back our lives."

_"I love you too Don. Just watch your back."_

Flack hangs up with his wife, Jessica Flack and offers a small silent prayer. He and Jessica had been partners for the past few years; an amicable setup by his sister Sam, one night at the bar she nearly owns. It was love at first sight; prompting Jessica to transfer from her New Jersey station house to his; both of them finally getting married about a year later. Don knows that he had never really given love a serious thought until he met Jessica, and now spends every night thanking God that he was blessed with such an amazing life partner.

"I love you Jess. Tonight is for us."

He had been working on a case that was just the death of what turned out to be a two bit hood. But something about the death of the seemingly nobody forced him down a road that would eventually lead to corruption, murder, fraud and blackmail in the political arena. Before he knew it, he was investigating Robert Dunbrook for first degree murder.

Two men had come forward, but the highly connected media baron was sure that anything that he was connected two in the way of murder was quickly absolved by the death of two more men, this time one of them included an undercover cop and his partner.

But the further he dug, the deeper he had gotten himself down the rabbit hole and knew that unless another eye witness came forward that he could possibly be Dunbrook's next casualty. Finally a few weeks later; today, another had come forward. An ex-NYPD officer, now on the take, had witnessed the deaths; the man Dunbrook so casually blew away his brother; his youngest and the one he had promised with his help he would get off the streets. He and another undercover officer.

_"Detective Flack I swear to you that this is legit, I can even tell you what the bastard was wearing that night. And yes I got it all on tape. You meet me tonight and I'll give you the location of that tape. I swear on Timmy's life; I just want that son of a bitch to pay. Pinky swear, just like my name."_

And now that day had arrived. He would go in; get the confession; give the witness the paper for the witness protection program; get the tape and then go and arrest Robert Dunbrook. At least that is how he planned it all to go down. But as soon as he pulls the door open, the smell of death immediately hits him in the face and he knows that the night is not going to go as planned. He was once again ratted out an insider in his own department.

"What the hell…" Flack's voice dies out as he quickly pulls his gun; his heart rate starting to pick up the pace.

"Actually hell is where you're going, Detective Flack," the smug voice of Robert Dunbrook is heard from behind. Flack turns on his heel to see the well dressed, distinguished older man looking at him with an amused expression. "Did you honestly think that there would be anyone that _you _could keep safe from _me_?"

"You murdered Timothy Farlane!" Flack's voice growls with an angry tone. "And…"

"Well I am waiting for you to prove that," Dunbrook smiles. "In fact, I think your superior is also. Oh that's right; I own the NYPD, your miserable ass and his included."

"You can buy off Sampson all you want but you'll never own me! There are those of us that will oppose you Dunbrook right to the end," Flack vows, not backing down.

"It's just a matter of time Detective before you meet that end. You and your wife are a dying breed."

"Where is he you son of a bitch?" Flack demands.

"Who? Your no good informant? A man named 'Pinky? Why dead of course, too bad you can't prove who did it though," Dunbrook goads with a sneer.

"Maybe not tonight, but it will happen; I will bring you down!"

"Actually the only place you are going tonight is to the grave. Your time has run out Detective Flack," Dunbrook starts. "Now if you'll…" he only manages before Flack's body slams into his, taking both of them to the ground in a jumble of arms and legs. Flack lands a good blow to Dunbrook's side before Dunbrook's voice bellows for reinforcements. Not waiting to see who Dunbrook had called as the next NYPD traitors, Flack wastes no time in pushing himself to his feet and charging for the back door. But as he does he sees two large men slashing the tires to his cruiser just before they turn to him with guns and knives.

"STOP HIM!"

"Damn it!" Flack curses as he pivots on his right and races for the narrow alley-way, the two large men in hot pursuit. He reaches the end of the street; curses once again when he sees the streets abandoned. However, destiny had something else in mind as a black Chevy Avalanche pulls into view. _Must work for Dunbrook, that is a police issue vehicle, _his mind yells at him. _Who else would be in this neighborhood at this time?_

But as his brain picks up the shouting from behind getting closer and sealing his fate with each passing second and without giving it a second thought and knowing his life depends on his next move, he races for the black crossover, gun in hand. Maybe he can use the driver for whatever Dunbrook's next move is and at least buy his freedom for a few more hours. He gets in; never realizing that his life was now about to change forever.

"Drive!" He orders the startled, dark haired man in the front seat; his heart racing so fast he fears that he'll just pass out and his life really will be over.

"But…" Mac tries to protest.

"Now!"

Flack knows that if he is taken in without evidence, Dunbrook will pin it all on him and his life and Jessica's will also be over. He tells himself over and over again that he cannot allow that to happen.

"Where to?"

"Straight ahead!"

"Look this isn't…" Mac tries only to have Flack cock the trigger and push the further into the folds of Mac's warm neck.

"Don't lecture me!" Flack barks in anger. "Just…look take your next left and just head into that underground parking lot. Do it now!"

Knowing better than to argue and hoping for an opportunity to get back the upper hand, Mac knows that right now compliance is his best option; especially if he wants to see Stella with his person still in tact. Mac sharply turns the dark crossover into the dingy, unfamiliar parking garage, his heart racing at this surprising turn of events.

"I think that…" Mac starts as he turns to face Flack. But not prepared to face the desperate man, he simply receives a blow to the head with the butt end of the gun to the side of his face, forcing the tender skin to sting and his head to swing back to place in seconds.

"Just shut up and pull into that corner," Flack directs as he pushes the gun back into Mac's cheek, his mind racing as to what to do next. He knows he cannot just kill the man in the front seat, but he also knows that if he simply sets him free, his life is over. _I'll just cuff him, lock him in the truck until I get that tape, Flack tells himself. I need that tape; that tape proves Dunbrook murdered Farlane and his partner._

_I just need to stop this truck and get my own gun, _Mac's mind ponders his next move as they near a darkened corner of the deserted underground parking lot. His feels is mind start to race with a new plan of escape as he starts to slow the truck, his left hand getting ready to pull his gun.

"Keep the truck running," Flack tells Mac, his mind still not sure of what his next move will be. Flack knows he's never been a fugitive from justice and even when he embarked on this potentially career ending course he never figured he'd be on the wrong side of the law as he is now. But he also never figured he have to make a call to Jessica to tell her that he's done something that could also get them both killed by his own doing.

Mac slows the truck, his foot pressing down on the break and his right hand now putting the gear into P for park. But before he can make his next move, the man in the back seat, roughly grabs his elbow and a fight ensues. Mac tries to yank his arm back, but Flack is too fast and pulls it back even further, putting painful pressure on Mac's whole right side as his ribs absorb a blow from Flack's fist.

"I won't let you kill me," Flack states firmly as he pushes the gun into Mac's cheek once more and pulls the trigger.

"Look I am an officer with the NYPD," Mac tries; which is not the words his carjacker wants to hear.

"Wrong thing to say!" Flack growls.

Then without warning, Flack sends the butt end of the gun into Mac's temple again, dazing him harder but in the same place and causing the skin to finally break; Mac's body slightly slumping forward onto the steering wheel; a fresh smattering of blood on the window pane.

_NYPD…Dunbrook owns the NYPD_, Flack's mind replays over and over again as he quickly gets out of the truck and then pulls the front door open. He yanks Mac's seatbelt off and then pulls his still dazed frame out of the crossover. In Flack's mind, a man that now identifies himself with the NYPD and being in Dunbrook's exact vicinity when Dunbrook promised to kill him next with dirty NYPD cop's at his side is working for Dunbrook and therefore his enemy.

He fairly dumps Mac's limp body to the pavement and starts to fish in his pockets. He finds the gun and tosses it back into the front seat of the truck that is now shielding them from any outside onlookers. He finds Mac's cuffs next and then his ID.

"Damn it!" He curses as he reads Mac's name; also tossing his police ID, it landing beside the gun on the floor of the passenger side of the truck.

Mac's mind finally starts to pull him out of his dazed stupor, but it's not soon enough. His body struggles with the man that is now cuffing his wrists behind his back, his mind in a panic that he'll just die here alone and never being able to say goodbye to his beloved wife, Stella.

"Wait…" Mac mumbles as he's roughly hauled upright and then slammed into the side of the truck; a small trickle of blood starting to seep down the right side of his face from where he was struck twice.

"HOW MUCH!" Flack yells at him.

"What?" Mac asks in dazed confusion.

"Stop playing games with me!" Flack shouts as he lands a harsh blow to Mac's tender mid-section.

Mac's body falters to the side but is quickly pushed back upright by Flack's strong hands. "Wait a min…" Mac gasps.

"I asked how much?"

"Take…my wallet. Whatever is in…it is yours," Mac tries in a huff. "I don't know how much!"

"No I mean how much did Dunbrook pay you to kill me?"

"What?" Mac asks in confusion. "Look I think that…" is all he gets out before he's subjected to another stiff blow to the gut.

"Tell me the damn truth!" Flack demands once more as his fingers rest around Mac's neck; the gun in the other hand still poised to shoot.

"I don't…know what you…are talking about," Mac lightly gasps.

Flack finally hears some screeching tires outside and knows that he cannot stay in plain view for much longer. "Fine, but you'll tell me before I kill you _elsewhere_," Flack just shakes his head in anger as he grabs Mac by the arm and then starts to drag him toward the back of the crossover; the back door still open and ready to receive him.

Mac pulls against the cuffs and the man holding him tightly in his grasp telling himself he has to get free. He finally kicks Flack in the shins; the hold loosened and his chance at freedom a few seconds away. Mac brings his foot up, catching Flack in the thigh and giving him a good kick backward, forcing Flack to stumble toward the ground, landing on his butt. Mac turns and starts to run for the back of the truck, the exit to the parcade his only train of thought at the moment.

Flack knows that if the man escapes, his life is forfeit; but also knows that he needs him for information. So instead of shooting, he charges after him, catching up to him in seconds, taking them both to the ground; Mac's lips offering a groan as his weary body slams to the ground on his stomach once again.

"You don't…want to…do this," Mac grumbles, a little out of breath, as he continues to struggle for freedom.

"I have to," Flack counters as he finally gets his arms around Mac's cuffed arms and yanks them upward, forcing Mac's lip's to offer a small yelp and his body to quickly tire in its useless struggling.

"I'm not paid…to kill you…" Mac tries to reason, but it falls on deaf ears; his captor has already pegged him for a man hired to take his life.

"Right so you just happened to be driving by in the neighborhood at the same time that Dunbrook was going to kill me? I'm not stupid!"

They near the back of the crossover once more and Mac's panic again takes over; forcing him to try to regain his freedom at any cost. But another blow to the side of the head with the butt end of the gun; the side that is already cut and bruised and his body falters in his captor's grasp, allowing the desperate man to succeed in getting him into the back seat, face down on the soft leather seats and the door slammed and locked behind him.

"Damn it!" Mac curses as he struggles to get himself at least on his side; small beads of sweat dotting his brow, his back damp and his core on fire. His body aches and his head is pounding but giving in at any time is not an option. He locks eyes with the desperate man and sees fear and wonder. _Who the hell is this guy?_

Flack leans back in the seats for a few seconds, his mind racing and his heart about to give way. _What the hell am I doing? _His mind known ponders unanswerable questions. He looks back at Mac and offers only a frown before a whispered curse; his eyes then facing forward and his mind set, at least to get them out of the parking lot. He pulls his phone and quickly calls his wife.

_"Don what the hell do you mean you just carjacked a guy and his truck and are on the run? What happened? Where is Pinky?"_

"It went south. Look Jessica please don't argue. You have to leave and you have to leave now. Just take your ID and gun and purse and our portable safe and get the hell out of there right now."

_"Don…"_

"Please sweetheart, don't argue. I need to know that you are going to be safe; if they failed to get me they will come for you next."

_"What about you? What are you going to do?"_

"Get some answers," he answers as he looks back at a lightly struggling Mac. "Dunbrook is behind this and now it's just us versus him. I need that taped killing or we are both dead. But I got one of his informants here…" he utters, forcing Mac to look up in shock and try to utter another small protest.

_"Damn it! How long do you think we have to live?" She asks so that even Mac can hear._

"I'd say twenty-four, maybe forty-eight hours at the most. That is if we play this smart and both stay out of sight until then."

_"Don…"_

"Jessica, go to our special place and wait until I contact you."

_"What about Sam's?"_

"No, just a place that only you and I know. Don't answer the door or phone for anyone, you understand me? I am alone in this. I have to get that tape. I need that; it's the only evidence I have now that I can prove Dunbrook is the murderer we both know he is. I love you Jess. I'll call as soon as I can."

_Tape? _Mac's mind ponders. _He has taped evidence that could put Dunbrook away for good?_

_"I love you too Don and I'll call you when I get there. Just be careful."_

Flack hangs up and then turns back to Mac with his gun raised. "Now you and I are going to go for a ride and then have a chat."

"Look I don't think…" is all Mac manages before Flack cock's the trigger.

"I will shut you up if you don't do it yourself. I know who you are and who you work for."

"I don't work for Robert Dunbrook," Mac blurts out in haste; preparing himself for another hit. Thankfully none comes.

"Liar! You work for the NYPD right?"

"Listen…"

"I won't die because of your boss!" Flack growls. "Now think on that and shut up until I figure out a plan."

"But…"

"I said SHUT UP!" Flack warns again and Mac knows better than to push his luck; not wanting to be gagged because then he knows his life really could be over.

_I have to try to reason with him someway, _Mac's mind frantically reminds him. But with his wrists still painfully trapped behind his back, he can do little more than lay his head back down on the seat and pray for two things; a miracle and his head to stop spinning long enough so that he can help that miracle happen by thinking straight.

He looks at Flack's sideways profile, trying to see if his mind knows the man that now shares a common enemy with him. _I wonder if I tell him that I am trying to bring down Robert Dunbrook, if he'll allow me my chance to try to reason with him? Will he believe me? Maybe I can help him? I need the facts. What the hell is this all about? _

But just before his mind can allow him one further question to dwell on, Mac's ears pick up his phone ringing in the front seat and immediately his heart rate soars once again. _Stella! _

"I need to answ…"

"NO!" Flack barks angrily. "I'll not let you tip off your boss as to where I am or that I'm still alive!"

"It's my wife," Mac pleads once more. "Her name is Stella Taylor and you'll see her name calling on the display," Mac tells him, praying that it actually is his wife and not his superior, which would add further fuel to his already out of control fire.

"I don't believe you!" Flack counters as he keeps his gaze fixed forward, not glancing down to see that Mac is indeed telling the truth.

"The flowers on the front seat are for her!"

"A likely story!" Flack argues in return as he snatches the bouquet and merely tosses them into the back seat; Mac's heart crushing as he watches them land on the floor in a damaged heap.

"Look at the display!" Mac demands.

"NO! Now shut up!"

"Damn you!" Mac curses as his slumps his head back down on the leather seats.

"Did you just curse me?" Flack asks in disbelief as he slams on the breaks, causing Mac's body to shift forward. Thankfully the large vehicle stops before he can slam into the back seats; his body merely rolling backward, garnering him no further painful encounter. Flack turns to him with the gun raised.

"Do you know the living hell your boss has forced myself, my wife and a handful of other honest officers to endure these past few weeks!" Flack shouts, looking down at Mac with a wild-eyed stare. "Do you know how many sleepless nights we have spent waiting in front of the door, guns ready, for someone to charge through our home and kill us both? Looking over our shoulders even walking down the street in broad daylight? You look at me as if I have lost my mind and yet you were merely going to end my life and now you curse me because I got the upper hand?" Flack finishes his angry tirade. "I'll never let you kill Jess the way you did Farlane's wife."

"Look, you have me mis…"

"NEVER!" Flack shouts as he cocks the trigger once more.

"Okay you're right," Mac starts in haste, prompting Flack to immediately back down. "You have the upper hand and it was stupid for me to curse you. But I also have no idea what the hell you are TALKING ABOUT!" Mac finishes in a shout, his anger finally getting the best of him. He slumps his head back down on the seat and takes a deep breath, closing his eyes for only a few brief seconds. "I am telling you the truth, I am one of those few honest officers," Mac pleads once more.

"I don't work with you," Flack argues.

"There are good cops in each station house, not just yours."

"I was told there was none."

"You were lied to."

When he opens his eyes he sees his captor looking at him with an odd expression.

"I said just shut up for now, please?" Flack half begs as he turns around and continues on his way; heading to the one place he hopes he still has a friend he can trust. His fingers slowly start to ease from being tightly wrapped around the steering wheel, his heart still racing and his mind anxious; even more so about the man he has trapped in the back. _Is he telling the truth? His name sounds familiar? Who is he? I can't trust him. He's just telling me what I want to hear. How the hell do I get myself out of this? _

Mac's mind also races with a million questions about what is going on; but mostly now about how Stella is going to react when he didn't answer the phone. He was already late; they had a few tense arguments during the past week and now wonders if she'll worry that he's giving her the silent treatment. _No she'll never think you'd do that, _his brain tries to reason. He can only imagine the worry that he's now putting her through and curses himself for taking the wrong turn in the first place.

But as he continues to look at the frantic younger man in the front seat, his mind wonders about the real story. _I need to ask the truth. But how do I verify what he's telling me? If he gives me a name, can I trust that? And will I even get the chance to plead my case? And what taped evidence does he have? _Mac had long known about the growing corruption inside the NYPD since Robert Dunbrook took over the majority of the payroll, but the city was near bankrupt and although it was with hesitation, accepted his offer to fund the police force from his own Dunbrook Media payroll.

"I know Dunbrook is corrupt," Mac dares to speak up once more.

Flack's lips offer a slight smirk, but he keeps his eyes fixed on the destination ahead of him. If Dunbrook knew that he had a man stationed outside then he figures that he'll be tracking the GPS and he'd be a sitting duck. _I have to ditch this vehicle, _Flack tells himself. _I have to get something they can't track. _Have to keep Jessica safe, his mind kept chanting over and over again. He spies a free spot to pull over and does so, his heart picking up the pace as the large vehicle starts to slow down.

Mac also wonders what is going on and strains his neck to see where they are. Without a word he watches Flack get out of the front and then head around to the back; the truck cover being pulled open. _What the hell is he looking for? _But he quickly gets his answers as the back covers slams shut and he watches his captor get back into the truck and slam the door shut. His fears are finally realized when he sees Flack produce a roll of duct tape and knows that his time is almost up.

"Please don't do this," Mac tries in haste as his ears pick up the sickening sound of the heavy tape being pulled from its roll. "Just don't…" is all he gets out before Flack finally presses the piece of tape over his mouth, silencing him for what he fears is for good. DON'T DO THIS! Mac shouts uselessly into the heavy tape gagging him.

"I don't want to kill you but I don't want to hear your lies either," Flack tells him in an angry tone. "I've heard your name before and I know the men you work with. You are all on Dunbrook's payroll!"

NO! Mac shakes his head, not caring that he's working himself further into a sweat.

"Now if you don't settle down, I'll put you into the damn trunk and be done with it!" Flack barks before he tosses the roll of tape into the front seat and start the truck moving once again; pulling out his phone as he drives away.

_"Don that you?"_

"Louie I need a favor."

_"Anything for Danny's best buddy," the voice of Louie Messer is heard over the phone. _

"Meet me at the yard in ten minutes."

_"You in trouble?"_

"Yes and you leave Danny out of this one, you got me?"

_"Yeah I got you. You alone?"_

"No. And yes I might need a babysitter."

Mac feels his world starting to sink further and further into despair the longer he is forced to hear his fate being decided by a man that is so wrongly mistaken about him. He hears his captor make a few more arrangements and then hang up, his mind praying for a miracle, one that involves his wife coming to his aid. However, he knows that miracles don't happen and he hasn't been missing long enough yet for her to worry.

Flack eyes the demolition yard ahead of him with nervous, shifty glances, his eyes darting everywhere something moves; wondering if Louie has already been compromised and this is the end for him and his helpless cargo. His mind still struggles with the fate of the man in the backseat, but he tells himself that when he gets the tape, he'll have his proof and that anyone, his cargo included will just be arrested along with Dunbrook.

He slowly pulls into the yard and heads for the office where he hopes his friend is waiting, alone. He brings the truck to a stop and then turns to look at his flushed faced cargo; Mac, who is still lightly struggling for his freedom.

"If you promise to behave and don't do anything stupid, I'll leave you as is. But trust me today and with my life on the line and knowing who you are, I have no objection to just getting rid of you right here."

Mac looks at him in disbelief, praying he'll remove the tape and allow him to at least try to barter for his life once again; hoping to explain that he's not who he thinks he is. But he simply nods his head and then slumps it back down on the seat; hoping to show his willing compliance.

"Fine," Flack offers with a frown as he grabs the keys and then gets out, locking the vehicle and arming it. With his gun still ready at his side, he slowly heads for the office he hopes Louie is waiting. He sees movement and raises his weapon; only to allow his body to offer a small sigh of relief as a friendly face appears.

"You alone?" Flack asks before lowering his weapon.

"Yeah. Are you?"

"He's in the truck."

"Who is he?"

"Some flunkie that works for Dunbrook. I need the GPS removed or at least taken off line in that truck so they can't track me here and I need a vehicle that is clean and fast."

"And what about the guy you got in the truck?"

Flack turns back to the black Avalanche and frowns. Being a fugitive from a corrupt business man was one thing; but being a murderer on the run was something else; something he knew he wasn't about to become. _I'll never stoop to Dunbrook's level, never._

"I just need a place to stash him for a few hours while I check on something."

"Such as?"

"Something that will hopefully clear me of all this mess."

"You gonna bring down Dunbrook?"

"I don't know yet but I need to get my hands on a very valuable piece of evidence before it's too late."

"Donnie boy are you sure you know what you are doing?"

"No but I know that I have to do this or Jessica and I, as well as Danny and Lindsay and a few others are as good as dead."

"Okay so let me get started on the truck. Where do you want me to keep your friend?"

"Just a safe place where he can't escape and warn his people or let them know where I am."

"There is a small room in back with no windows and only one door. He'll hafta come through me."

"Louie…" Flack starts only to watch Louie pull his own handgun and cock it.

"Trust me Donnie boy, if he gives me trouble, I'll just give it right back. Just keep him blindfolded and we should have no problem."

"Right," Flack offers a nod before he finally stuffs his gun into the holster under his arm and heads back for the truck; Louie getting the tools needed to deactivate the GPS, hoping to send it off course a little so that even if they track the last location, it'll send them in the wrong direction.

Flack heads for the back of the truck, opens the cover and starts to quickly fish around for anything to keep his captive in the dark about what is going on. He finds what he needs and then heads around to the passenger side; not wanting to hurt him but wanting less of a struggle than before.

Mac hears the back passenger door being opened and once again panic takes hold. He tries to pull himself out of the grasp of his captor but the middle of the handcuffs gets trapped on the seatbelt, rendering his attempts useless and allowing his captor to wrap a piece of dark cloth around his eyes; sealing out the light.

HELP ME! Mac tries to call out in vain as he feels two strong hands grip him under his arm pits and drag him from the back of the truck, the cuffs scraping his skin as they are finally dislodged from the seat belt buckle. His lips offer a muffled grunt as he's once again roughly deposited onto the harsh ground, his senses picking up the smell of grease and the sound of machinery. _The demolition yard! _Oh god this can't be happening, his mind races in a panic as he hears another voice approaching them.

"Okay Donnie boy, I got the GPS offline and am going to send to my cousin Vinny to work his magic. If they try to come looking for this guy, they'll end up on the other side of the city."

_Stella, _Mac's heart sinks as he hears the news. He knows that the longer he is delayed without contact that she'll start a search, getting Adam to track the GPS. He had hoped this guy didn't know what to do, but as he listens further to their plans, he quickly realizes that his captor is someone not to underestimate.

"Here," Louie hands Flack a new set of keys. "Take him when you're ready."

WHAT? WHERE TOO! Mac's mouth once again offers garbled words through the heavy tape.

Flack yanks Mac back to his feet, not caring about his disheveled appearance nor the fact that his head wound is still raw and tender.

"Stop struggling!" Flack demands. "You should be used to death by now being around Dunbrook and all."

I'M NOT HIS MAN! Mac grumbles as he tries to yank himself free.

"Fine, maybe I'll just put an end to this right now!" Flack growls as he slams Mac's body up against the nearest vehicle and pulls his gun. He yanks the tape from Mac's mouth and sticks the gun into his neck; his free hand resting around Mac's throat. "You in such a hurry to die, I can oblige you that right NOW!" Flack half shouts, hoping that his scare tactic will force his captive to confess what he knows.

"You have…the wrong…man!" Mac shouts back in ragged gasps, his heart now beating painfully in his chest.

"Turn around!" Flack growls as he suddenly pulls back.

"Why?"

"Just do it!"

"No!" Mac stands his ground; his eyes still blind as to what is going on. "You want to shoot me right? Then do so looking at me," Mac finally manages in one whole breath; his heart still nearing critical.

"Fine."

"Coward," Mac dares to offer.

"What?" Flack asks in disbelief.

"Can't even look me in the eye when you kill me?"

"Yeah nice try," Flack snides as he cocks the trigger. "You have one chance, you either turn around or you tell me what Dunbrook paid you to kill me and what his next move is. I'll not let you kill me for no reason."

"I don't work for Dunbrook!" Mac spits in return, his tense frame pulling back as far as the battered vehicle behind him will allow. "I wasn't hire to kill you!"

"I'll give you to the count of ten."

"I'm telling you the truth!" Mac pleads.

"One."

"My name is Mac Taylor. I am a Crime Scene Investigator with…"

"Two."

"Damn it, listen to me!" Mac demands. "I work for Chief Brigham Sinclair. He's opposed to…"

"Three."

"I too am investigating Robert Dunbrook. We can work together to bring him down and..."

"Four."

"You can call my partner Stella…"

"Your wife? Nice try."

"Five."

"Call Sheldon Hawkes, my lead CSI. He can…"

"Another Dunbrook stooge? I'm not STUPID!" Flack shouts.

"Six."

"I was in the area to buy some flowers for my wife. I took that way home because the usual way I take was blocked and…"

"Seven."

"Damn it, listen to me. I can help you!" Mac states angrily, his eyes still blindfolded but his senses directing him to look right at his captor.

"Yeah by telling me THE TRUTH!"

"I AM!" Mac shouts back, standing his ground.

"Eight."

"What the hell can I say or do to prove to you that I am not working for Dunbrook and that I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time?"

"Nine."

"I want to help you bring him down!"

"Time's up."

"Please just listen…"

"Ten."

"No wait."

"Sorry _Mac,_" Flack sneers as he cocks the trigger, hoping to once again scare the man before him into a confession of sorts. But as he sees the man standing his ground, not wavering or backing down, he now wonders if this man could be telling him the truth. Dunbrook's stooges would have caved by now as they all have in the past. Is he telling the truth? But then the mental battle inside Flack's mind begins.

_It's just a trick to get you to spare his life and stall for time so they can find you and kill you, _one of half of his brain argues. _Let him live a bit longer, maybe he can help you out of this mess and bring Dunbrook down together, _the other half tries to be heard.

"Turn around!" Flack demands once more.

"No, you want to murder an innocent man then you'll do it looking at me," Mac states in defiance.

"Fine then I will," Flack answers simply as he presses the gun to Mac's forehead and cocks the trigger once more; his own heart rate matching that of man he's standing face to face with. Was he really going to commit murder?

* * *

**A/N:** okay so what did you think? Want to see more? Obviously I would never kill my beloved and most fave CSI character Mac! Want to see what happens next when they join forces? And what surprises & peril await both of them next chapter? And yeah I like Robert Dunbrook as a villain; wish we had seen him come back! And no this storyline does not follow 'Fall from Grace' (lol yeah it's AU!) Please let me know what you thought in a review and thanks again.

**PS: SMACKIES I have also updated 'Pandora's Box' hope you like the surprising twist that is waiting for you all! :D**


	2. A Right Decision

**Title: 48 Hours  
****Chapter 2 – A Right Decision**

**A/N: **Well after much prodding from Alice I got this edit just finished and wanted to post it today (trust me I needed the distraction) and sorry for the long delay in between updates. I am so happy for the great reviews for chapter 1 but still feel I let some of you down with this story and for that I apologize in advance. But I hope you like this chapter.

* * *

"You are willing to die for that murdering bastard?" Flack demands.

"No, I'm willing to die for the truth and my integrity which are the two things I am offering to you and the two things Dunbrook cannot buy or take from me!" Mac answers firmly, forcing Flack to look at him in utter shock.

Mac feels a few more beads of sweat starting to slide down his back; his brow and nape of his neck damp and his heart about to give way. But he knows he's telling the truth and so stands his ground, not backing down. His brain curses the fact that he can't look this man in the eye but hopes his message will get across. He doesn't want to die; he wants to help.

"Damn you're stubborn," Flack groans as he pulls the gun back, letting his arm hang loosely at his side. This man's conviction was the truth and knowing what Dunbrook offered his stooges it wasn't enough to die for; all of them would have given in by now. They had in the past; this man was different.

"My wife says that also," Mac's lips emit a soft sigh as he speaks. "Please you have to believe what I am telling you."

"It doesn't really matter. In a few hours I'm sure both of us will be dead anyways," Flack admits in a glum tone as he grabs Mac by the forearm and starts to move him in the direction of the small, darkened office.

"I need to call my wife," Mac insists.

"Nice try."

"If you don't let me at least talk to her she's going to put this whole city on alert."

Flack stops walking and looks at Mac in disbelief; Mac's jaw still firmly clenched and his mind praying that some of what he's saying will finally penetrate into the mind of the man holding him captive.

"And you care why?"

"I told you I too am investigating Robert Dunbrook."

"You say she's your wife? Look I'm not that stupid, you make that call and I'll…" Flack starts to drag Mac toward the office once more.

"Listen to me, damn it, I'm trying to save my ass also!" Mac growls, forcing Flack to look at his captive with an amused smirk.

"You are something else. Get moving," Flack mutters. He directs Mac toward the small office, finally getting him inside and then taking him into the dark back room where he'll remain safe and unnoticed.

"Where are you…" Mac manages before he's pushed to the cold cement ground thankfully with no more incidents of pain; at least his captor's touch had lessoned. _Is he starting to believe me, Mac wonders_. "Please, at least just let me call my wi…" is all he gets out before he's once again silenced by the heavy tape; the dark cloth around his eyes still adding to his frustration captive situation.

"You give my friend any trouble outside and he will shoot you," Flack pats Mac on the cheek before he pushes him onto his side on the cold cement floor.

NO! Mac grumbles uselessly into the gag once again before he hears a heavy door being slammed shut and locked, sealing him inside the small dark tomb. _Damn it! _Mac's mind curses as he fumbles with the cuffs keeping his wrists painfully trapped behind his back. He hears two male voices talking outside and can only pray that some of what he said will sink into the mind of his captor and before long he'll be free; even helping to bring down Dunbrook as he had started to before.

Flack shoves the spare key to Mac's holding cell into his pocket just as Louie enters.

"All done and I've moved it out of the way. Who the hell is he Don? I saw the gun and the police ID in the truck."

"I have heard the name before but I have to make a call and find out if he's offering the truth. My boss Sampson is a very good liar and told me that no one else was investigating Dunbrook. Is there a pay phone nearby?"

"Outside," Louie gestures. "He tell you anything of use?"

"Maybe. Not sure yet," Flack frowns as he looks back at the door to the room Mac is trapped in. "Be right back." He hurries outside, heading for the phone, his mind only wanting to call one number, a friend he can trust to get him the correct information.

_"Don!" The excited voice of his best friend Danny Messer is heard over the crackly payphone line. "Where the hell are you?"_

"What's going on?"

_"Lindsay went by your apartment to give something to Jessica and said your place is trashed and Jessica was gone. She then got Ralph to do a search for your cruisers GPS and we are here right now. Don it's been burned out. What is going on? Dunbrook?"_

"Yeah Pinky's dead and Jessica is safe. I never got to hear his testimony but he said he has a key piece of evidence stashed someplace. If I find it, Jessica and I live another day. I need your help."

_"Where are you?"_

"Someplace in…Jersey," Flack lies in case the line is bugged.

_"What do you need?"_

"Some info on a name. Ever heard of a Mac Taylor? I know the name but I need to know what's his real story. Dunbrook has all kinds of these so called bleeding hearts on his payroll; especially supervisors."

_"What's up with him?"_

"Just tell me his damn story Danny!" Flack growls before he runs a hand through his dark hair and takes a deep breath. "Look man I'm sorry to snap but I'm on edge you know? I just need to know his story. Dunbrook has everyone on payroll, but not all take his money if you know what I mean. Sampson told me the other house was just like ours so I never gave Mac Taylor's name a second thought except for a bad one. I just need to know."

_"Okay, let me make a call and I'll get back to you…what number?"_

"I'll call you. I'll give you ten minutes," Flack states as he hangs up and then looks back at the small office. He knows that on pain of death, Danny would never sell him false information or betray him in any way; so what he finds he knows to be the truth. If this Mac Taylor was someone he could trust, he would offer his story and then pray the seasoned CSI would listen, perhaps even help. But if Danny calls back and says he's on the take, he would just leave him where he is and never look back.

He turns back to the phone and quickly calls Jessica.

_"Don! Where are you? I have been worried sick. Are you okay? Are you hurt?"_

"I'm fine for now. I'm waiting on some information from Danny but when I get it, I might need your help with something. He um…well he said he stopped by our place and found it trashed. I'm glad you didn't stay."

_"Material possessions can be replaced, but we can't," her voice breaks. "Damn it Don, you know I hate to play the weepy female card but right now I'm worried sick about you out there on your own with the whole city against you…us."_

"I know sweetheart, I'm worried also. Okay I gotta run. I'll talk to you as soon as I can. I love you and stay safe," Flack tells her before he hangs up and then slowly heads back toward the office. "He giving you any trouble yet?" Flack nods toward the room that Mac is still sealed in.

"Nope," Louie replies as he looks at Flack with a frown. "How ya holdin' up?"

"Surprised I'm still standing," Flack lightly grimaces as he looks at the clock. He makes small talk with Louie before he calls Danny; this time from another phone number.

_"Nothing unusual in his bank account and asked someone I know I can trust and he says that Mac Taylor is clean and is in fact investigating Robert Dunbrook on a few other charges. Sampson lied to both of us. He's married to his partner, Stella for eight years, and both of them head the CSI lab in Manhattan. I got it on good terms that both of them are honest and trustworthy. Trust me that is part of the reason Linds and I wanted to apply there. Tell me Don, what the hell is going on?"_

"Danny boy the less you know the better. Okay I gotta run, talk to you when I can," Flack states hanging up before he can hear the rest of what his best friend can tell him. He looks at the door and then at Louie, who offers only a shrug in return.

"I want you to go home Louie."

"What about him?"

"I got him."

"Donnie boy if you are…"

"I'm not going to kill him," Flack insists. "Just go home and thanks for the help."

Flack waits until Louie is gone out of the demo yard before he shoves the key in the lock and then pulls the door open, staring down at the trapped man with a heavy frown. But before he can offer any words as an explanation, he hears a gun shot outside and his senses go into overdrive.

"Damn it!" He curses as he rushes for Mac, grabs him by the arm and pulls him to his feet. Mac struggles against Flack's hold once more as his brain echoes the sound of the gunshots just outside. Thinking that he's next, Mac kicks out, sending Flack flying sideways into the wall. But being blindfolded and unable to yank the cloth away from his eyes so he can see the exit, he can do little more than utter muffled protests when Flack gets hold of him again.

"I'm not going to kill you," Flack tells Mac as he yanks the cloth from around his eyes, leaving the tape over his lips. "In fact, I believe you. But we have to leave here right now."

_Undo these_! Mac mumbles into the gag once more, his eyes begging for some kind of relief. But just before he can savor even one second of freedom, he watches as two men barge into the office, charging toward them, guns drawn.

"You're coming with us Flack!" One of them yells as another shot is fired in their direction. Mac ducks only to watch as the two men enter the room, both of them attacking the man that was about to secure his freedom. Another shot rings out, but with the commotion, Mac loses track of where the bullet ends up.

Flack struggles with the one man until another shot is heard and he feels the bullet sear his left side, his lips offering a yelp but his dark suit jacket concealing the wound from any of the men in the room.

"Dunbrook wants a word!" The other growls as he finally grabs Flack's other arm, delivering him a blow to his ribs and allowing him to be captured in the grasp of the two large men. Flack kicks out at one, forcing him to falter but ensuring that he and the other man are taken to the ground.

Mac drops his shoulder and charges into the free standing man about to put a bullet into Flack's leg, a blow not meant to kill but to substantially reduce his fighting chances. Before the man can fire off the shot, he and Mac are sent flying back into the main office area; allowing Flack to deal with the man in the small dark room.

Mac sends his knee into the groin of the man about to punch him, causing him to falter backward, but not sending him backward far enough. Not wanting to give up he pushes his shoulder into the man's chest, only to receive a blow to the side. The man kicks at Mac's legs, taking him finally to the ground; Mac landing on the floor on his butt.

"That's it," the man growls as he raises his gun about to shoot Mac. But just as the shot is heard Mac's body jerks instinctively, but thankfully he watches as the man's body falls to the ground, revealing Flack's form standing in the doorway, gun in hand. He just saved his life.

Flack rushes for Mac once more, hauls him back up and drags him toward the front door to the office. They by pass the waiting car of the two Dunbrook hit men, continuing on to the one that Louie left for them; knowing the GPS was already disabled. Flack eyes the high powered BMW with an amused expression before he opens the back door and shoves Mac inside, getting into the front and slamming the door shut. Only when his hand goes to check his side and comes away covered in fresh blood, his head going dizzy at the sight, does he realize that the situation is looking grim and it could be a short trip.

Mac leans his pounding head back on the seat, his lungs lightly gasping for air but his mind now worried about what just took place and if his captor actually meant it when he said he believed him. His eyes rest on Flack's right knuckles, spying the blood and with much surprise, finding himself praying the wound isn't fatal. They race further into the night for what seems like a small eternity before he feels the luxury sedan starting to slow; his mind starting to race once again.

Flack directs the BMW into a seedy neighborhood, thankful for very few streetlights that will attract attention to the luxury automobile. He had conducted a few investigations in the area and knows that some of the houses are still abandoned. He picks the one at the far end of the street, no lights and parks in the darkest shadows, on the side of the house. Turning off the engine he turns back to Mac and offers an apologetic frown before he gets out and then heads for the backdoor, praying his wound doesn't give him away or render him too weak to fight.

Mac only offers a small protest this time as he's pulled from the back of the dark sedan and allowed to rest on the side. Thankful for some fresh air to breathe at last, he doesn't offer too many grumblings when Flack rips the tape from his mouth and tosses it aside.

"Not that I am complaining…but why did you just save my life?" Is all Mac asks.

"Because…a friend vouched for…you."

"I owe your friend my life," Mac replies with a look of gratitude.

"I still need to take…care of something so those cuffs are…staying on," Flack tells Mac as he nods toward the darkened house. "We'll wait…in there," his voice faltering further; his body rapidly shutting down.

"Were you hit?" Mac asks in haste as he notices the younger mans posture starting to sag.

"Let's get inside," Flack gives Mac a gentle nod toward the back door, following after him with his gun drawn. This time, however, not really expecting to use it on the man before him, but wanting to keep both of them safe until they get inside. But as he feels his core continuing to warm and his head starting to pound, he knows the longer the wound is left untreated and his precious life blood to flow unhindered, the faster he's going to be in trouble.

As they near the back of the house, Mac's mind races with a new type of panic, the man he's with is shot and he'll die before the truth is actually uncovered. Mac's eyes finally adjust to the dark, but his lungs quickly constrict as he slowly enters the small back porch, his eyes watering from the smell of dust and mold. They enter the small kitchen; the house still lightly furnished but now abandoned; left in haste by the previous owners.

"Just take…a seat, I gotta figure…out my next move," Flack gestures toward a small kitchen chair.

"You okay?" Mac asks, his back still to Flack.

"Yeah…don't worry about…it."

Mac turns to face Flack, holding his ground and not moving. "You said you believed me. I am no use to you like this. Undo these damn cuffs, tell me your story and let me help you."

"I don't…" Flack's voice lightly breaks as a painful gasp is felt throughout his body.

"Damn it you were hit!" Mac states in shock as Flack's fingers, that had momentarily been clutching his side, came away with fresh blood. "Let me help you."

"I said…I _believed_ you," Flack says, taking a step backward. "I never said…I _trusted_ you," his voice falters once more.

"You can trust me," Mac insists. "At least let me take a look at that."

"I doubt…you'd know what…to do," is all Flack manages before his legs finally give way; spent of adrenaline and energy, his anxiety now taking over. He tries to grab onto the back of the chair, but his bloody fingers give way, unable to support his frame, merely allowing his body to sag to the floor in a slightly trembling heap.

"Damn it," Mac lightly curses as he quickly kneels down, his fingers now fumbling toward Flack's inner jacket pocket, the place he assumes any cop carries the universal handcuff key.

"What are…" Flack asks as he tries to pull away; Mac's fingers succeeding in scooping up the key just as Flack pulls his jacket away.

"Try to lie still," Mac replies.

"Hey…give that…"

"Just hold on," Mac instructs as he starts to fiddle with the key, praying it will actually get into the small lock and grant him freedom.

"Can't trust…y…" Flack's voice whispers as his eyes struggle to stay open; his life and future now in very hands of the man he unwillingly kidnapped. Flack finally succumbs to the darkness just as the cuffs snap open and Mac's wrists are free. Mac wastes no time in giving them a tender rubbing before taking swift action. He removes his jacket and then kneels down to Flack's limp body, gently gathering it in his arms and carrying the younger man toward the small living room, carefully depositing him onto the dusty sofa.

"Jessica," Flack mumble's the name of his wife as Mac very carefully pulls up his dress shirt and then winces at the chewed up flesh; his mind coming in and out of consciousness.

"Okay hold on," Mac instructs as he fishes around for the keys to the car and then hurries back outside; taking Flack's NYPD badge with him. He starts to look inside for a first aid kit but stumbles across a small black bag instead. He quickly opens it up, gazing upon his personal items and pulling his phone out first; his priority to call his wife.

_"Mac! Where are you? What is going on?" Stella's voice asks in haste. "You are over two hours overdue!"_

"It's a long story," Mac's lips emit a heavy sigh.

_"I'm not going to like it am I?"_

"No. I might be a bit delayed in coming home tonight."

_"Are you okay?"_

"I am," he pauses as he looks at the darkened house where a man lay bleeding; desperately needing his help. "I need a favor."

_"Mac…"_

"Please Stella. I don't have much time," he begs in earnest.

_"Is this work related? Because if Sinclair thinks that…"_

"It has to do with Robert Dunbrook. Remember Sinclair mentioned that another team was working on an angle that could bring about the end of Dunbrook."

_"Where are you?"_

"Someplace safe and with…well someone."

_"Against your will?"_

"Not any more."

_"Damn it Mac, what is going on?" Stella asks impatiently._

"I don't have time right now to tell you the whole story, but I promise as soon as we are together I will. But I need whatever you can find on a Donald Flack," he reads the name in a hushed tone. "Whatever you do, don't put out a search for me or the Avalanche and no matter who calls you and asks where I am, say I am in a meeting and I'll get back to them. I am fine, I give you my word; I'm not hurt."

_"Mac…"_

"Please Stella. There is someone I need to help."

_"Male or female?" She questions, forcing his lips to slightly smirk._

"Male and very married."

_"In that case I'll help you. But you owe me for this big time," Stella lightly warns, Mac's ears picking up a hint of playfulness in her tone. "Promise me you'll be careful."_

"I promise and I love you. I'll call you back as soon as I can."

_"I love you Mac. I'll find out what I can. Just be safe."_

Mac shoves his gun back into his shoulder holster, stuffs his cuffs and ID back into their proper place and then fishes around in the trunk, finally finding a small supply kit wedged into the spare tire housing; retrieves it and hurries back inside; careful not to turn on any unnecessary lighting.

He heads back inside, closes the door and then hurries for the living room where his spies in horror the young man on the floor, his breathing labored.

"I've got you," Mac offers in a tender voice as he tries to help hoist Flack's damp body back onto the dusty couch. Flack's lips offer a grunt of pain as his bloody side connects harshly with the bottom of the couch. Mac slowly works the suit jacket off Flack's slightly battered frame and then gently places his head back on the cushion. He heads back into the kitchen fetches a small bowl of water and then uses a torn piece of lining from his own jacket as a cloth to clean the wound.

"I'm just going to check your side okay?" Mac tells Flack as his fingers start to very carefully roll up the dirty dress shirt. But just as his eyes fix themselves on the wound, he feels the end of Flack's gun poking into arm. Mac looks up at Flack and frowns. "I give you my word; I'm only going to help."

"You know…what you're…doing?" Flack nods at his side.

"I do," Mac assures him. "Now close your eyes and rest. I'm going to remove the bullet if it's there and just try to patch up your side as best I can. I won't suggest a hospital because I know a gunshot wound has to be reported. But in this case, I do suggest we find you someone who…"

"Just patch me up," Flack softly wheezes. "I need to get…"

"Rest now, we'll talk in a bit," Mac concedes realizing it was pointless to argue.

Mac holds Flack's gaze until he notices the younger man finally lowers the weapon, letting it rest at his side with the safety still on; his fingers ready for action, however, just in case. Mac's eyes slowly drop back to the wound, his gaze examining the opening, his mind wishing he had more than a small lamp to light his way.

"The bullet has wedged some of your undershirt along with it in the open wound. I'm going to pull it out and this is going to hurt. I'm sorry I haven nothing to dull the pain with."

"Just take…it out," Flack concedes. "I don't…want to die."

"You won't die, I promise," Mac promises with a small smile as his fingers rest on Flack's forehead for a few seconds. With his jacket already off, Mac rolls up his sleeves, grabs a small bottle of water that he retrieved from the front of the BMW, washes his hands and then picks up a small pair of tweezers. He dips the lining piece into the water and then places it over the wound, wanting to clean away some of the excess blood. He places a small flashlight between his teeth and then offers a brief prayer that his foolhardy idea will actually work as his fingers hover over the wound.

"Deep breath Don," Mac guides with his words through clenched teeth.

"Ahhh…" Flack's body instantly crunches in pain. "Oh god…" he groans as Mac's fingers continue to pull the bloody, wadded up bullet and fabric from the painful wound.

"Sorry," Mac tells him kindly as he pulls the objects free and places them on the floor beside his knees; resting beside the small flashlight.

"Is the bullet…"

"The bullet is out."

"Are you…ahhh damn it."

"Sorry, just cleaning it a little more," Mac frowns as he cleans the area as best he can and then applies the only large bandage patch the small kit contains and then places his hand over the wound, locking his warm sapphire eyes with the watery electric blue ones of the man he's trying to save.

"Thanks," Flack tells Mac as his left hand finally rests on Mac's giving it whatever a squeeze his waning strength will allow.

"Rest okay."

"We have to lea…" Flack starts only to have Mac gently place his hand on Flack's chest and slowly push him back down.

"Rest, that's an order," Mac says in a kind tone. "You need to build some strength and allow the wound to at least try to put on a small seal before we move again."

"You a…doctor?"

"Ex-marine."

"Ah," Flack nods as he slumps his head back onto the nearly damp cushion. "We?"

"Well you got me into this damn mess, so yes, we. Close your eyes and rest, when you wake up, I'll be here."

"Will you?" Flack inquires with a frown. "Will I be alive?"

"I give you my word we will both be safe; at least from each other."

"Okay," Flack finally agrees as he allows Mac to simply lay his arms at his sides, before he closes his eyes, calling to Jessica to offer whatever unseen strength she can provide him.

Mac watches Flack for a few more minutes before he finally pushes himself upright and then examines his own wrists; thankful the skin only chaffed during the scuffle and the skin didn't break. He gathers his supplies and then heads into the kitchen, flushing whatever he could down the dingy toilet and then washing the blood from the rest, not wanting to give anyone who might come snooping a reason for either calling the police or asking prying questions. He checks his watch and then chances to call Stella.

_"I'm worried about you Mac."_

"What did you find?" Mac asks in a hushed tone.

_"Well Sheldon said this guy Don Flack is a good guy with a good name for being an honest and diligent officer, just like his father."_

"Ah knew the name sounded familiar," Mac agrees. "What else? Anything on Dunbrook?"

_"A lot of the files have been locked by Dean Sampson. Mac he's this Don Flack's police chief. Think he's on the take also?"_

"Wouldn't be surprised. Sinclair said that a few of them didn't see eye to eye with him any longer. Sinclair was adamant about not taking the payoffs but knew he'd stand alone, he could be the next target as well. Anything about a recent death and a tape of some kind?"

_"Well apparently Flack was investigating the death of two undercover officers that Flack insists Dunbrook himself pulled the trigger on. He also had a Timothy Farlane murdered and his wife…gosh Mac you don't want to know what he did to her."_

"Can only imagine but that is one of the names this fellow mentioned."

_"What is going on? Where is he? And where are you?"_

"Stella, I don't know who's listening and am not sure what I can tell you. To be honest I don't know the whole story myself, just bits and pieces. But I gather that this fellow Flack found a witness that was supposed to put Dunbrook away with what I am guessing is eye witness testimony and now is dead and this guy Flack is now the one that Dunbrook is going to pin it all on before him and his wife Jessica take the fall."

"That's the…gist…" Flack's weak voice is finally heard, prompting Mac to look up in surprise.

_"Mac you okay?" Stella asks when she hears silence. _

"I am. But you should be resting Don," Mac tells him with a worried voice.

"Who is that?"

"My wife, Stella," Mac answers as Flack raises his gun.

"WHO THE HELL…IS THAT?" Flack demands as he points the gun at Mac, his body barely able to stand thanks to the draining moments they shared while Mac extracted the bullet renderings. Flack marches up to Mac, yanks the phone and holds it to his ear. Mac waits, not wanting to fight Flack in his condition but praying that he'll hear Stella's voice and be satisfied. It works.

_"Mac, what is going on? Please tell me that you are okay. Damn it!" She cures, forcing Flack's lips to slightly twice. _

"Your husband is okay, in fact…" Flack starts as he lowers his gun. "He saved my…life."

He hands the phone back to Mac and then turns and heads back into the living room where Mac hears a grunt followed by an angry curse as he assumes Flack has laid back down.

_"Mac, was that him?"_

"Stella, I am going to help him get whatever evidence he needs and prove that Dunbrook killed those cops and whatever else I can."

_"Mac, he, that eyewitness, was shot. I don't want you to be next."_

"It won't come to that."

_"What do you need from me?"_

"Get Sheldon and yourself over to 2567 Dunston Street."

_"What is there?"_

"Dunbrook's handiwork, I'm guessing. And don't ask how I know, I just do. But be discreet and send the findings to me only."

Mac finishes his instructions and then stops and listens. "Stella?"

_"You know at first I thought…"_

"That I was avoiding you?" Mac asks in misery.

_"That perhaps after yesterday's argument you were using work as an excuse to um…well…never mind."_

"Never Stella, I love you too much to ever let work or a petty argument come between us. I promise I just want to help. I mean this young man and I are practically working on the same thing. I know he won't tell me where his wife is but if things get hot I want you to go someplace safe."

_"Mac…"_

"Please Stella, don't argue. I love you and would need to know that you are safe if that happens."

_"I give you my word. I'll call Sheldon right now and we'll get started on this. We'll be careful. I promise. I love you."_

"God I love you so much," Mac confesses in truth. "I'll call when I can."

Mac hangs up and then slowly heads back into the living room where Flack is now resting lightly; his eyes closed but his breathing still shallow and a bit ragged. Mac slowly eases himself down into a small chair opposite, his eyes fixed on the younger man before him. He thinks back to the time when Flack first got into the truck and stuck the gun in his neck. He usually locked the doors, always hearing about carjacking's on the news and telling himself long ago he'd never be a victim or a statistic. But today his mind was occupied and it allowed him to be careless. _Unless it was meant to happen, _his mind offers.

The alternative was grim. For if he hadn't taken that alternate route, he never would have been in that same place at the same time when Flack's life depended on his having a vehicle that could get them away. If he hadn't been there, Flack would be dead and so would any evidence that would eventually shed light on the real monster that Robert Dunbrook really is. If he hadn't been there he knows that Jessica Flack and anyone else that was honest would eventually all end up the same; dead.

"What?" Flack's voice finally cracks to life, prompting Mac to look up at him in wonder.

"Nothing," Mac states with a tired smirk. "Just thinking."

"About…your wife?"

"No about the fact that if I hadn't taken the detour I did, stopping to get those flowers for Stella, I would be home and you…"

"Would be dead," Flack finishes with a soft whisper. "You believe in fate Mac?"

"No I don't; I am in control over my own destiny and choices; plus I am a scientist. It was just coincidence that I happened to be there at the same moment you needed me. Do you believe in fate Don?" Mac asks pointedly.

"No," Flack replies with a frown. "How did you…know my name? You frisked…me?"

"My turn," Mac counters, prompting Flack's lips to produce a twisted smirk. "How's your head?"

"Pounding. Yours?"

"The same thanks to you," Mac gingerly touches the side of his head were a bump, covered by a small cut was now showing.

"Yeah sorry about that."

"Trust me, looking back, I don't blame you for not trusting me."

"Really?"

"Could have done without the um cuffs and tape," Mac relates with a tired wince. "Or the beating."

"I wasn't going to kill you," Flack confesses in truth. "Even if you were one of Dunbrook's men; I guess I was just angry. Can I ask who your team's lead Detective is?"

"Barry Winters. You know him?"

"I do," Flack answers, turning his gaze away, forcing Mac's frame to lean forward, his elbows now resting on his knees.

"And I take it that's a bad thing?"

"Ever wonder why certain investigations stall while other's don't?"

"Damn it. I had my suspicions about him," Mac mutters under his breath as he leans back in his chair; the new knowledge that one of his lead Detective's now on the take is troubling. "You have proof?"

"On the insiders, yes I do; tangible proof that is locked away in a location only I know about," Flack relates, looking at Mac with a weak expression. "I need that tape and that evidence."

"What's on the tape?"

"Eye witness footage of Robert Dunbrook murdering an undercover cop and his partner. Also the other snitch Timothy and his um…his wife."

"And where is it?" Mac wonders.

"Well that is what I need to find out."

Mac studies his new ally with a skeptical arch of his brows. "And you know where it is?"

"If I do?"

"I am on your side Don," Mac tries to assure him. "I too am investigating Robert Dunbrook; although not in that direct a capacity. I guess I don't have to wonder why now when every scene that we suspected Dunbrook to be involved in, key pieces of evidence and witness statements would go missing and even Sinclair wasn't able to track it."

"Yeah Winters is a real piece of work," Flack groans as he lays his head back down, his heart rate starting to slow a little.

"Who else?"

"Pardon?"

"You said you have insider information. How many names do you have?"

"More than you might ever want to know. I don't remember them all though, sorry," Flack retorts with a wry grin. "This whole damn city is corrupt."

"I have had my suspicions but my boss is Chief Brigham Sinclair and he's not on the take so we are kept in the dark by your boss and the higher-uppers. Anyone on Dunbrook's _special _payroll we don't know about."

"That would be right," Flack groans. "Just a few baddies. We take out Dunbrook, Sampson and a few others and then…"

"Our two teams are left skeletal."

"Unless they join," Flack ponders as he looks over at Mac.

"Could work. But that is another discussion. We need to get to the end of all this first. So who do we trust with what we find?"

"When we get what we find we go to the top."

"Mayor Mitchell Ludgood might not…"

"I mean the supreme court Mac for an official injunction on Dunbrook; a judge we can actually trust," Flack explains with a failing voice; his lungs still dry and his chest aching. "Do you forget who funded Ludgood's last campaign?"

"Robert Dunbrook. No…no I haven't," Mac groans as he casts his eyes toward the small front window; the heavy curtains not allowing him to see outside. The little lamp was mostly sheltered behind the dusty couch; anyone looking from the outside they would only see a small glint of light but nothing to draw attention to; nothing worth investigating.

"Okay I want to trust you…I really do but…" Flack's voice pipes up, causing Mac to turn his gaze back to the man on the couch before him. "Well I could just be making this up right? So why haven't…"

"Either killed you or turned you in?" Mac arches his brows.

"Yes," Flack nods. "Especially after what I um…well did to you."

"Well much like yourself, I don't take a life needlessly. And secondly, someone vouched for you. Someone I can trust."

"I guess now I owe your friend my life and my thanks."

"Thank my wife," Mac's lips curl in pride.

"Think she'll be pissed at you for all this?" Flack wonders.

"Probably," Mac smirks. "But thankfully her punishment I will enjoy."

"Ah right," Flack's mouth offers a grin. "Sounds like my Jessica."

"There is something else too. I knew your father by reputation. Figured if you were the same then my life would be safe in your hands and you would eventually listen to reason."

"And yet you are the one that saved my life," Flack frowns. "Talk about role reversal. I get you involved and you save my ass."

"Our asses are both still in hot water," Mac grimaces as he leans back in his chair. "We need a plan. I still need to see the evidence first."

"You don't believe me?" Flack asks in shock.

"I believe you…just not sure I trust you…yet," Mac hands him the same line he was fed earlier.

"Smart ass," Flack's voice dies out with a slight chuckle as he closes his eyes and offers a weary sigh. "But I agree. Okay so we'll go and…"

But just before Mac can offer another comment, both of them hear a noise coming from the back entrance; Mac's body twists to the right, gun in hand cocked and ready, his mouth slightly agape.

"Detective Flack!"

"What the…"

* * *

**A/N:** so who do you think it is? Will our boys find the evidence they need? Will they be too late?

I was given some devastating news today so am not that confident about it but wanted to get it up as I had promised. If it sucks please just go easy but would love some feedback and thanks in advance.

**PS: Pandora's Box updated recently and Complicated will update next. Thanks SMACKIES!**


	3. A New Ally or A False Hope?

**Title: 48 Hours  
****Chapter 3 – A New Ally or A False Hope?**

**A/N: **I am sorry that so many didn't come back for the second chapter and for that I do apologize and so does Alice, we feel like we failed you all. But since we never leave a story unfinished we will post the last 2 chapters and hope that at least those that are continuing will like them. Thank you in advance!

* * *

"Riley?" Flack asks as his eyes squint toward their pint sized visitor.

"Don you know this kid?" Mac queries as he quickly stows his gun.

"I'm not a kid mister!" Riley fires back in protest. "I'm almost fourteen. I'm grown up!"

"Right, sorry," Mac grumbles. "How did you get in?"

"Picked the lock."

"Didn't I lecture you last week on those bad habits?" Flack interjects.

"Yeah man you did," Riley admits as he takes another hesitant step into the small room. "What are you guys doing here anyways?"

"Having an adult conversation," Mac tells him.

"Adult? Don's not gay," Riley puts his hands on his hips and looks at Mac with a frown. "He's married to Jessica."

"Right. I mean _adult _as in grown up," Mac shakes his head as Flack stifles a small laugh at Mac's expense.

"What do you what Riley?"

"Is he your partner?" Riley nods toward Mac who merely watches the boy with an amused expression.

"He is. What do you want?" Flack repeats.

"Can I help you guys in some way?"

"No…" Flack starts.

"Actually…" Mac starts at the same time.

"Mac?" Flack looks at him in wonder.

"Where do you live Riley?"

"Two doors down," he answers Mac.

"Hungry Don?"

"Mac…"

"We got leftover pizza?"

"That'll do. And please bring some Tylenol," Mac offers a smile; both of them watching as Riley disappears out the way he came and back into the night. "Well we do need to eat, I have a feeling it's going to be a long night. How do you know him by the way?"

"Busted the house next to him and he was there with me and Jess, right in the middle of everything and asking more questions than us," Flack smirks. "So what is your plan?" He asks with a serious expression.

"At this point I'm making it up as I go along," Mac retorts before he quickly stows his gun back in the protective leather holster. "Do you know where the tape might be?"

"I need to get into Pinky's apartment."

"Don that is the first place that Dunbrook would have looked by now," Mac insists.

"His _listed _apartment, yes I agree."

"Listed? There is another? Who knows about it?"

"Only me and I have a pretty good idea where it is Mac. We get that tape, view it and…"

"View it? Where on earth can we do that?"

"We'll do it here. Check this place out, I'm sure that the previous tenants left everything in a hurry."

"When did they leave?" Mac wonders.

"Busted this place a few days back. Check downstairs," Flack instructs.

Mac slowly stands up and eyes Flack with some suspicion.

"You do believe me right?"

"When I get back up will you be here?"

"I'm willing to bet that if I made a break for the car you'd laugh your ass off because you have the keys," Flack tosses back at him.

"Good point. Be right back."

Flack offers him a nod and then watches Mac slowly head for the small stairs that lead down to the basement to check for a VHS player. He closes his eyes and prays that Jessica is safe and that his new friend was put in his path for a reason; the mutual takedown of Robert Dunbrook. He knows the fallout from this could still mean his professional demise, but as long as he and Jessica are alive after all the career ending gossip dies down, it'll have been worth it.

He opens his eyes and once again casts his gaze in the direction of the basement where he hears Mac's voice muttering away; his own lips offering a slight smirk. He had not treated the seasoned CSI with much care or respect when they first met; even accusing him of working for the very man they were both trying to destroy. He wouldn't have been surprised if Mac had simply taken the keys to the cuffs, set himself free and walked away, leaving him to fend for himself, gunshot wound and all. However, Mac had surprised him and now he couldn't think of a better ally to have on his side than Mac Taylor. Together they would bring down their mutal nemesis.

He had only heard snippets of Mac's name over the 'boys talk' in his own station house, but never engaged them in anything of substance and so Mac's name slipped from his mind; his brain too frantic at the time to register anything other than a foe when he captured Mac a few hours earlier. But with so many people on Dunbrook's personal payroll he now wonders if even after all this goes down, if they'll really be safe or if him and Jessica will have to transfer to another city altogether just to live to see tomorrow.

Flack watches as Mac slowly emerges from the darkened stairwell and offers his new friend a tense smile. "Well?" Flack wonders.

"Well it turned on," Mac smirks as he heads for the chair. But just before he can ease himself into the seat he hears a noise, whirls on his foot, gun ready once again.

"Geez man it's just me," Riley holds up his one hand, the other carrying a small plastic bag. "And they get after kids."

"Sorry," Mac nods as he puts the gun away and gestures for Riley to enter.

Riley heads toward them, as Mac pushes a chair into the center of the room, allowing Riley to place the edible items onto the dusty surface. "It's not much," Riley laments about the pizza slices and cans of pop.

"It'll do. Thanks," Mac states in thanks.

"Now get back home before you arouse suspicion," Flack directs.

"Yes Sir," Riley salutes. "Think you'll still be around when I apply for the NYPD?"

"Very funny," Flack deadpans as both he and Mac watch Riley turn and rush back out of the room.

Mac reaches for a slice of pizza but looks at Flack with a questioning glance when he doesn't eat any. "Something wrong with this that I should know about?"

"Just not that hungry," Flack confesses with a heavy sigh. But when he hears Mac offer a small chuckle he looks at him in wonder.

"Stella usually gets after me for saying that."

"How long you been married?"

"Eight years. You?"

"Five. I'm worried sick about Jess. Danny said that our place was trashed and my cruiser was found engulfed in flames."

"And?" Mac urges.

"And I'm now wondering…" his voice trails off as he looks away.

"If going after Dunbrook is even worth it?" Mac finishes and Flack looks back at him and nods. "Sometimes justice is an uneasy path to walk."

"But it's a path that one must walk in order to ensure justice for all, yeah I heard that before," Flack groans as he reaches for the warmish slice. He studies Mac's face before looking back down at the food in his hands.

"What?" Mac asks when Flack glances back up at him.

"Just wish I had picked your house before," Flack tells Mac as he takes a bit of the pizza. "Might have had an easier time of it. Winters is a lowlife."

"Well thankfully I was not responsible for that hire so won't be sorry when he's gone. Where does this 'Pinky' live?"

"I know it by sight, I don't know the actual address."

"Don…"

"Trust me Mac. And before you ask I was the one that gave him the address to hide out in; only Jessica knows the location and trust me she'd die before giving it up."

"Then tell me where it is so that it doesn't come to that."

"I'm coming with you."

"Don you can barely stand," Mac argues as he stands up and tries to impede Don's progress.

"Mac you said that we have…what 48 hours at the most before we are both found and killed? Now our wives as well? We don't have time to wait for me to recover fully. We need to get that tape, get back here watch it and then get to court. Besides what would you do?" Flack asks pointedly.

"We need a friendly judge," Mac finally resigns, knowing that Don was right. He too wouldn't care about his own personal pain but would push past in order to get the bottom of all this while he was still alive.

"Any ideas?" Flack grimaces as he finally stands up.

"For the record, you coming with me is stupid," Mac just shakes his head.

"But you aren't stopping me because inside you know you'd do the same, right?" Flack counters with a grin.

"Right," Mac smirks. "And yes Judge Fred Rando. He worked with Sinclair and I on one of Dunbrook's first embezzlement schemes."

"Well if he's still alive he's our man," Flack deadpans.

"That's not funny Don."

"I ain't laughin' Mac."

"Okay you good to go?"

"Could use a few extra Tylenol," Flack sighs as he allows Mac to help him put his black suit jacket back on. He didn't care that it had a hole in it and was dotted with blood and dust; it was extra warmth and actually helped to soothe his nerves. They turn off the light and then slowly head for the backdoor. Once they reach it, Mac waits a few extra seconds before daring to venture out, both of them reaching the car in tact.

"Okay so at least point me in a direction," Mac insists.

"Head toward East River Drive. 1st avenue."

"Yorkville?" Mac asks hopefully.

"Harlem."

"Figures," Mac mutters under his breath, drawing a wry smile from Flack as they venture out further into the night. "So tell me a bit more about what you have found so far?"

Flack starts into his explanation of all the drug busts, illegal payoffs and money laundering that had Dunbrook's name on them; Mac concurring that he too was eyeing the same situations in his own case files; murder was the cherry on the cake of corruption. Mac feels his phone ring and looks at Don in haste.

"Speaker," Flack mentions.

"Stella what did you find?"

_"Mac, are you alone?"_

"He's with me," Flack pipes up.

_"Detective Flack hello. Mac, we are at the scene like you told us but…"_

"But it's been wiped clean right?" Flack asks in frustration.

_"For the most part. However, we were able to find some trace DNA that we matched to Robert Dunbrook. And we also have some foreign DNA that we don't have in our system."_

"But without a body we have nothing once again. Damn it!" Flack curses. "Stella, tell your boy Sheldon to call Danny Messer. He works with me and can be trusted. If Dunbrook has taken that body he'll need to dispose of it. Our ME, Evan Palos is on Dunbrook's payroll. However, Danny might be able to stall with the help of Sheldon's ME. We need that body or at least a sample of DNA to match what you found."

_"Okay I'm on it."_

"Stella, I need another favor," Flack's tone drops to that of a man in desperation; prompting Mac to look over at him in wonder. "I am going to call Jessica and tell her to go and meet up with you. I don't want her out there on her own."

_"Tell her she's safe with us," Stella assures her. "If anything happens she'll at least have Sheldon, Adam, Sid and myself to go through."_

"Stella…" Mac starts in haste.

_"It won't come to that Mac, I promise. I'll get Sheldon to call Danny. We need that DNA sample. When will we see you two next?"_

"Hopefully very soon. I'll try to call you later," Mac tells her before he disconnects the call. "Jessica will be safe with my team."

"I know," Flack's voice dies out as he looks out the window and exhales a heavy sigh. "It was a silly call."

"What? What was?"

"How this all started," Flack answers, as he looks back at Mac. "A routine call to a dry cleaners. The case was nothing special; a simple DB with a gunshot wound. We had the video surveillance and found the shooter and even got a confession. But then Danny came forward with a tape that showed something else going on in the back. Dunbrook standing while his man knifed another, but not before he was seen taking a large sum of what looked like unmarked bills. I went to my boss with what I thought was a piece of evidence that would blow the lid on Dunbrook; trusting a man I thought was on my side. Next thing I know I was neck deep in political crap and now I'm on the run, probably implicated in murder."

"My story is almost similar, except my boss actually helped me with certain things. Just that he was hampered by his boss, who we both knew was on Dunbrook's payroll, so most of our evidence went MIA the moment we surrendered it. We learned after that to say it was mostly inconclusive but right now it remains locked in a vault that only he and I have the combination to. If this tape does show Dunbrook pulling the trigger we have him for murder one. Then the judge can issue a federal investigation to be started and the heat is then taken off us."

"Think it'll really be that easy Mac?"

"Hardly. I'm wondering if we'll even get through the rest of this night. Okay we're in Harlem," Mac states with an uneasy tone. "Now where to?"

"Closer to the water."

"The seediest part of town."

"I have friends in low places," Flack smirks. "Hey those are the only ones that remain alive. The friends in high places are the ones that are now our enemies."

Mac heads toward the water, his heart rate starting to increase and his mind racing with the thought that they'll get there only to walk into another ambush.

"But I do know that this city has eyes everywhere. We can't go back to that house."

"We only need to get the tape, we'll go somewhere else to watch it," Flack tries to assure him. "Okay pull in there."

Mac pulls into a small darkened parking stall and feels his anxiety skyrocket. His eyes quickly dart around and then rest on Flack who is only looking straight ahead.

"It's okay Mac," Flack turns to him with a small frown. "We'll change cars next as well."

"Right," Mac agrees before they both slowly get out of the car. Each allows their eyesight to adjust to the darkness around them before heading to the front right side where a door was discovered. Flack pulls his gun but keeps it at his side and out of view before he slowly pushes the door open and then steps into the musty smelling hallway.

He gestures to Mac that it's up one floor and soon both are slowly climbing the rickety stairwell, trying to make as little noise as possible. They finally reach the first landing and Mac looks at Flack in concern. The once robust complexion of the man beside him has been replaced with a sallow, pale glow and he wonders how the younger man is holding up. He had done his best to patch his wound but knows that it wasn't the best job and blood could still be seeping from it; blood that would also be taking his vital energy with it.

_'Where to?' _Mac mouths in a whisper.

Flack nods with his head and both of them slowly start down the dimly lit hallway, listening to various communication offerings coming from the apartments around them. They hear TV's blaring, kids shouting, adults cursing and various johns offering verbal pleasures to the hookers they were shacked up with in a room that rents by the hour. They reach the end of the hallway and both turn with a startled glance as a kid opens the apartment door and then is beckoned back inside by its parent's angry bellow.

Flack tries the door handle to 'Pinky's' apartment only to find it locked. He quickly stows his gun and gets ready to kick down the door when Mac's hand shoots out and his head shakes no, he has a better idea. Flack just shrugs but stands aside and watches as Mac produces something to pick the lock with; getting them both inside in under a minute.

"Are you sure you're on the up and up?" Flack teases as he slowly closes the door behind them, making Mac look at him with a smirk.

"What are we looking for?" Mac asks in haste.

"Hold on."

Mac follows after Flack as they head into the small, messy bedroom. Mac eyes the various offerings of porn literature and movies but says nothing. He didn't care what kind of entertainment this lowlife enjoyed in his spare time just as long as the video he would be watching next would be the one that would get them their warrant.

Flack heads toward a picture of a naked woman and slowly takes it off the wall. The all displays nothing out of the ordinary but Mac watches in fascination as Flack pulls out a small pocket knife and proceeds to cut away the wallpaper façade; revealing a hole in the wall with a few precious items.

"He had reason to be so paranoid," Flack frowns as he pulls out two video tapes, a safety deposit box key, a wad of cash, a gun and a porn magazine. But when Flack flips through the magazine out fall a few pictures of Dunbrook in various stages of accepting cash, drugs and a mayoral payoff. "We hit the mother load. We need to find out what's in that safety deposit box."

"We need to get out of here alive with all that," Mac warns before he picks up a small duffle bag and tosses it to Flack. "Looks manlier than a purse."

"Nice," Flack grins as he shoves all their precious pieces of evidence into the bag and zips it closed, the key safely tucked away inside his jacket pocket. "Let's go."

They waste no time in heading for the door, only to get into the hallway and met with a spray of bullets!

"Inside!" Mac shouts as he fires back.

Flack wastes no time in racing for the window, praying the fire escape stairs will hold them long enough for them to get to the ground without fresh injuries. Course they both had to make it to the window first. "Mac! Come on!"

Mac fires off one more shot and then races for the window. However, the man behind him catches up, lunging at Mac and forcing both of them to tumble to the ground in a heap of tangled arms and legs.

"Don, run!" Mac orders as his side sustains a hit from the Dunbrook thug.

Flack hears Mac's frantic cry and quickly turns back; having no intention of leaving Mac to die at Dunbrook's hand or to be captured by his goons. There was no question now that Dunbrook had given the 'shoot to kill' order on both of them and they were in this to the end; an end they both vowed to their wives they'd come out alive.

Flack ducks back into the window just as a second man appears. The man raises his gun but Flack wastes no time in taking him out. He then hurries toward the two men still trading blow for blow on the grubby kitchen floor. Flack kicks the man in the side of the head, knocking him out instantly.

"Thank…you," Mac lightly pants as he gets to his knees.

"You okay?" Flack asks in haste.

"I'm fin…"

"Mac, are you okay?"

"Nothing a hot shower and a few days rest wouldn't cure," Mac admits with a small huff. "I am starting to ache. Where to you think they followed us from?"

"Probably the wrecking yard. But Dunbrook knew he couldn't kill us then because he needed this," Flack dangle the duffle bag in the air.

"So then it's safe to assume this place probably has someone outside waiting to take us out right?"

"Would be my guess now," Flack groans. "What now? Mac we gotta see what is on this tape?"

"Agreed. We need…" Mac huffs as he finally stands up and heads over to the window. "A secret passageway."

"Yeah only in the movies Mac," Flack smirks.

"Then a diversion."

"Out here in…wait a sec, I got an idea," Flack states in haste as he pulls his phone and dials 9-11. "I'd like to report a fire at…"

"Good thinking," Mac nods as he heads back to the still body and starts to fish around for an ID. "Adam," he starts as he eyes the wallet before him. "Start your search on…" he gives him the name of the body at his fingertips and then the name from the dead man; looking for any connection to Dunbrook. He then takes pictures with his phone and sends them to Adam for safe keeping. He also takes a picture of the contents of the duffle bag just to be sure. Thankfully it's not that long before they hear sirens approaching.

"Time to go," Mac tells Flack.

Both of them give up the idea of the fire escape, choosing instead to both put on baseball caps, and trade their suit jackets for regular jackets so that they can file out with the rest of the buildings tenants. Sure enough the rouse works as they are able to make it to the corner curb, both conveniently in the middle of the group and watching as Dunbrook's men rush from their darkened hiding spot into the non-burning building. This allows Mac and Flack to head in the opposite direction.

"We need to view this right away," Mac states as they head down the street, looking for anything they can use as transportation. "How are you feeling? And be honest."

"I think my adrenaline is almost spent but I know I can't stop; we don't have much time right?"

"I don't mind doing this alo…"

"Mac, I got you into this; well this whole mess. Am not going to leave your side until we both bring Dunbrook down. But first we need…I have an idea," Flack stops Mac by grabbing his arm and pulling him toward a store front. Mac jerks his arm free and stops.

"I am not going into an adult video store."

"We need to view this right? We might have grabbed the wrong thing and if so then all this will have been in vain as Dunbrook's men now have control of that apartment."

"Fine," Mac resigns as he timidly follows after Flack into a place he'd never venture into on his own. Oh he had bought Stella the odd sexy item from an adult clothing store but this was only for adult videos and that was something taboo to him.

"Hey there fella's," the store clerk greets them with a broad smile. "For the wives or for each other?" He winks.

"For someone else," Flack grins as he pulls out his badge.

"Ah damn it!" The clerk groans. "Look officer I ain't got no kiddie po…"

"We just need to watch our own tape," Flack gestures to the bag.

"Well that's a first. Is it better than my stuff?"

"Yes," Mac mutters under his breath.

"You two look like you'd like the rough stuff," he grins as he pulls out a video and shoves it toward Mac. "Got a little rougher action in this one. Go on take it."

"Ah no thanks," Mac says firmly as he looks at Flack with an angry glare. "A video player please."

"He always this stubborn?"

"Oh you have no idea," Flack winks and Mac's face enflames.

"Well I have a few taming videos if you'd prefer," the clerk winks at Flack, both of them turning to Mac to give him a grin and Mac's mind vowing revenge on Flack for this mental travesty. They head into the back, the door closing them away, deeper into the den if iniquity just as Dunbrook's men speed past; this time they would come away angry and empty handed.

"Some privacy please," Mac gently mentions and the clerk just offers an amused expression before he shrugs and takes his leave. "I'll get you for this Don," Mac lightly teases as his new friend snickers.

Flack pushes the video tape into the player and then both stand back with racing minds, waiting the few tormented seconds before the image comes to life. This time they would have what they need. The video did indeed show Dunbrook pulling the trigger on the two undercover cops and then telling the other two men with him how to make it look like a frame up job; the patsy, Detective Don Flack.

"Damn it!" Flack curses as he hears his name as the fall guy. They watch a bit further and then notice the tape cut to a discussion that Dunbrook is having on the speaker phone with a voice that would later be ID'd as Mayor Mitchell Ludgood. A feeling of ill foreboding starts to consume them both as Mac slowly takes out the video tape and puts it back in the bag.

"There isn't a man on Dunbrook's payroll that wouldn't kill us right now for this," Mac frowns. "We have to leave right now," Mac gestures to the back door.

Flack only gives him a nod as they both hurry back outside, looking around for something to escape in. Finally finding a car they can hotwire both get inside, Mac still driving.

"Mac you picked a lock and now just hot wired a car. Who are you really?" Flack asks lightly.

"When I was in the marine's sometimes you needed to do things to survive," Mac explains. "That would also include some rudimentary field first aid."

"I didn't say I wasn't grateful," Flack states with a warm tone. "Thank you again."

"Thank me when this is over and we are both still alive."

"Good point, now where to?"

Mac calls Adam once more, getting the name of the bank that the key belongs to and heading in that direction.

"You know we still have to make it to the judge to get our warrant," Flack sighs as they head toward the bank, the sun now starting to make itself known, the sky lightening; dawn was now upon them. Flack looks at the time and frowns.

"Yeah I'm tired too but we have to get this done. We'll sleep later."

"Somehow I get the feeling you subsist on very little sleep," Flack smirks.

"You're doing pretty good for being shot and running on empty as well."

"Guess it comes with the job right?" Flack retorts.

"That it would. And yes I know."

"Well we have all our evidence in hand, can call Judge Rando and get him to meet us," Flack suggests.

"Too risky, he could be taken out on the way to meet us."

"And we could be taken out on the way to meet him," Flack groans. "Damn we are stuck again."

"Maybe not," Mac ponders as he turns the corner to where the bank is waiting for them.

"What is your plan?" Flack persists.

"I'll let you know once we have what we need okay?"

"Still don't trust me?"

"Let's call it payback for the video store," Mac retorts wryly.

"Why? You _are_ stubborn," Flack smirks.

Mac just shakes his head as he brings the small compact car to a stop and both of them look around.

"Looks quiet," Mac notes.

"Yeah it did outside Pinky's place as well," Flack frowns. "You know we have a bit of time before the bank opens. Hungry?"

Mac looks at the small diner across the street and finally gives in. "I just need to make a call."

"Yeah I guess I am overdue as well."

Both men slowly get out of the car and head for the diner, each of them heading for separate pay phones.

_"Don, where are you?"_

"Jessica are you with Stella?"

_"I am and we are all here at Mac's lab working on what you guys sent us. Danny and Sheldon are trying to get a DNA sample from Danny's ME and that should be here shortly. But I am worried sick about you. We heard over the police radio about a shooting in Harlem; two men believed to be undercover cops."_

"Dunbrook's men," Flack groans. "Jessica, I'm so sorry for all this."

_"It's not your fault. Did you get what you needed to?"_

"I did but I am worried about you."

_"I'm okay here. Mac has a pretty great team Don."_

"Yeah I know," Flack pauses as he looks up and watches Mac smile, guessing that he must also be talking to his wife. "Thinking a transfer might be in order?"

_"Would like that very much. Stella and I hit it off right away and the rest of the team is pretty cool as well. I just need to see you Don; I want to hold you in my arms and for this all to be over."_

"Trust me Jess I too want that more than anything. Okay I gotta run. I'll call back when I can. I love you, always remember that."

_"I love you too Don, always remember that as well."_

Mac gives Don a nod but continues to talk to Stella a few more minutes. "I know but I can't say much more."

_"How is it that you came to be in that place where he needed you Mac?"_

"I uh…went to buy some roses for you…was planning on groveling when I got home. Stella?" He asks after a few minutes of silence.

_"If we hadn't argued over that stupid…"_

"Stella, if we hadn't argued then I wouldn't have been in that place when needed. And no I don't believe in fate and you know that but the timing was right and I'm going with that. If Don didn't get this evidence then he and Jessica would have been taken out and I'm sure his friend Danny Messer and his wife Lindsay, you said they were trust worthy also. It would only be a matter of time before we were next. Okay I gotta run."

_"Just be careful Mac. Have you even eaten or slept?"_

"No time, trust me Stella I'll be fine. I'll call you when I can. I love you."

_"I love you too Mac. I'll try to have something confirmed for you next time you call."_

Mac hangs up and then heads toward the back of the diner where Flack is waiting and slowly eases himself into a small booth; both of them ordering a hearty but fast breakfast.

"How's your side?"

"While you were outside, I did another patch up. It's as ugly as yours but holding," Flack smirks. "Anything?"

"Danny and Sheldon are with your ME right now trying to get a sample. Stella says she likes Jessica."

"Yeah Jess said the same thing," Flack smiles as he takes a sip of his coffee, allowing the warm stimulant to tease his weary body. "She even said after all this is over that the four of us have to have dinner together."

"Already?" Mac asks with a small chuckle.

"Yeah women like to do that."

"So I've noticed," Mac smiles as he starts into his breakfast, thankful that the food was picking up the slack that the lack of sleep was robbing him of. "How did you two meet?"

"We were both rookies together. One day to shut my mouth she put me on my ass and I have been in love ever since," Flack recalls with a smile. "And you?"

"Almost the same," Mac replies, leaving out the parts of his past where Stella helped him through some of the darkest days of humanity; the days following 9/11. "She's my life Don."

Flack offers another smile of admiration toward Mac before both of them hurry to finish their breakfast; a date with a bank awaiting them. Both of them hover inside the waiting area of the small restaurant, afraid to enter the location, never knowing who inside was waiting for them.

"Thinking what I am?" Mac inquires, his sapphire gaze fixed on the establishment across the street.

"Someone is waiting? They need what's in that box."

"But if we go in there…" Mac pauses.

"What?" Don asks in haste, prompting Mac to look at him in a frown.

"As soon as that box is opened you can be sure his name will trigger something and…"

"And as soon as we ask to see the box we'll be toast. We can't come this far and just stop Mac," Flack insists.

"I agree but we need something else. A diversion this time won't work; the bank will immediately go into lockdown mode and we'll be trapped."

"Yeah behind steel bars while Dunbrook takes his time, damn it!" Flack finishes with a curse. "And if we ask anyone on the team to help us they could end up dead."

Mac's body exhales heavily, his eyes turning back to the bank and his heart starting to sink. "I have an idea." He pulls his phone and dials Adam. "I need you to hack…"

_"Mac, the last time I did something like that…"_

"I swear I'll get Sinclair to vouch for you. Besides it's me asking; it won't even reach Sinclair until it's over. I need to know what's in that box. I mean it could be nothing right?" He turns and asks Flack. He waits the few moments, Sheldon coming on the line in the interim and confirming that the DNA from the dead man that was involved in Flack's first altercation was the same DNA they extracted after the bodies had been moved.

_"But Mac," Sheldon continues. "The ME has already disposed of the body."_

"We had no photographic proof it was in there anyways. Thanks Sheldon."

_"Okay Mac," Adam comes back onto the line. "Here are the contents."_

"Thanks Adam," Mac sighs as he hangs up and looks at Flack with a grave expression.

"More good stuff inside?"

"Lots more."

"So we have to go in there don't we?"

"We do," Mac groans. "I think that…" Mac starts only to hear the back of the diner door being pushed open, prompting both he and Flack to turn and look as two men head toward them.

"Detective's," one of them greets with a sly smile.

"You guys are early!"

"Easy there Don," the other one smiles as they approach. But before any of them can react, the second man pulls a gun and aims it right at Mac. "This the guy you called me about?" He cocks the trigger. "This the guy you want taken out?"

"What the hell?" Mac hisses as he looks at Flack in shock. Was he just played? Was Don working for Dunbrook all along? Did he just give him everything he needed and now was to pay the ultimate price?

"Don?"

* * *

**A/N:** So think Flack is really bad? Mistaken identity? Think they'll get to the bottom of this? Thanks everyone and please review before you go and thanks again! Hope you come back for the ending!


	4. A Daring Takedown, A New Future

**Title: 48 Hours  
****Chapter 4 – A Daring Takedown, A New Future**

**A/N: **Well a very big THANK YOU to those of you that stuck with this story from beginning to end. Your positive feedback was much appreciated even though I know this story wasn't that good. So I hope you all enjoy this action packed and happy ending and thanks again.

* * *

Mac looks at Don and feels his world starting to get smaller around him; his anxiety about to explode.

"Not him you blockhead," Flack sighs as his hand rests on the man standing in front of Mac, pushing his gun back to his side. "Outside."

"Don? Who are these men?" Mac asks in haste.

"Friends in low places," Flack retorts as he looks at both men who offer Mac only a grin. "Mac Taylor, meet Lucas and Colin."

Mac gives them a nod but then turns back to Flack. "How are they going to help us?"

"It's like this pal," Lucas starts, prompting Mac to look at him in amusement with arched brows. "I go in there pretending to be what's his name that died, get the goods but before I exit the bank, I hand it off to my pal Colin then I take the first bus to the mall and find the nearest mall cop and do my thing."

"And then I slip out the back and give you two the goods and disappear as well."

"Who are you guys?" Mac insists.

"Tanglewood and that's all you need to know," Lucas replies firmly, forcing Mac to offer a nod but back down. He knew the reputation of the street gang but never in his life would have imagined actually being happy to use their services right now.

"It's not foolproof Mac but we have no other choice. Dunbrook has probably exhausted all leads and is probably getting desperate which means I'm sure he had your phones tapped…"

"Which means he knows Adam told us about the safe deposit box which leads us to conclude that we are being watched right now."

"You two are just like the hardy boys," Colin chuckles. "So now what?"

"Now we wait until the bank opens and get you ready to go in," Mac looks at Flack who nods in agreement. Finally feeling his heart rate staring to slow to a normal pace once more; his brain finally acknowledging that he wasn't going to die right now or was betrayed he was able to focus and help Flack outfit the man that would be putting himself in harms way just to help them.

"I don't mean to put a damper on your plans," Mac starts as he takes Flack aside, "but how do you know you can trust them to bring us what's in that box?"

"These guys hate Dunbrook almost as much as we do," Flack explains. "Besides Lucas owes me, I saved the life of his two sons. He'd do anything to stick it to Dunbrook. Dunbrook has been bad for business in his area if you know what I mean."

"Don…"

"Mac we have no other choice right now. At least they won't be suspected until they are inside."

"They'll be suspe…" Mac starts only to watch a woman and child enter. He stops talking but then again just shakes his head as the woman walks up to Flack and greets him. "Part of the plan?"

"Well two men alone, even entering at separate times might arouse suspicion. So a man with a family, and one dressed as a janitor is better."

"Clever," Mac offers with mild praise. He looks at Flack's weakening complexion and knows the younger man needs sleep and to have his side tended to; maybe even a tetanus shot administered. But Dunbrook has eyes everywhere, hospitals included and they would be sitting ducks if they were to put their own health at the forefront right now. He could only hope that Flack would be able to keep his wits about him long enough for them to view the contents of the box and then somehow get it to Judge Rando.

"Okay show time," Lucas smiles as he walks past them, dressed in his janitors uniform. He heads out the backdoor, where a phony cab was waiting to take him to the front of the bank. The cab even had in its log the phony pickup point where another Tanglewood boy would be waiting on the phone to verify the janitor's existence if needed. Both Mac and Flack hoped it wouldn't come to that.

From their still hidden vantage point both of them wait about ten long minutes for the cab to finally pull up from the opposite direction and Lucas gets out, slowly heading inside, trying to act as natural as possible.

"Now we wait."

"And we hate waiting," Flack retorts, drawing a small smile from Mac's lips as they wait another ten minuets and then watch Colin and his "wife and son" get out off a bus and then head into the bank as well.

"What if something goes wrong," Mac softly frets. "I hate not having the control."

"And what does your wife think of your always having to be in control tendencies?" Flack smirks.

"Drives her crazy," Mac answers, not looking at Flack.

_'Ball acquired.'_

The time it took them to wait for Lucas to get the box; a text alert from Adam told them the ball was in play; the code words they decided on. They both figured their phones were probably being monitored but there was nothing really they could do. Even if they got new phones, Dunbrook controlled most of the media outlets; time was their only ally and enemy right now. But as much as Mac tries right now to see the light at the end of the tunnel for all this, all he sees is death and despair. Suddenly Stella's face appears in his mind, soothing his mental tension for a few seconds so that he can finally push away the morbid thoughts and get back on track; he had too much to live for to consider giving up.

_'Touchdown.'_

"Okay and now the switch," Flack mutters as they wait for the unseen action to be completed. What they couldn't see was Lucas accessing the safety deposit box, taking out the contents, placing it all into a child's lunch box and then heading back out of the vault with it in a black bag. Lucas then heads for the washrooms where Colin and his 'son' were waiting for his 'wife' to come out. Lucas conveniently trips on something and stumbles, secretly switching his lunch box for the kids empty one, saying sorry and then heading into the men's washroom with his black back, the boy retaining his now full lunch box. It wasn't the best of plans but it only drew a few onlookers so for the most part it worked. Lucas then heads for the last stall where he quickly opens a ceiling tile, places the empty lunch box inside, waits a few minutes and then exits with his black bag still in hand.

They both watch as Lucas then proceeds to get into a cab; an unmarked, dark colored sedan finally pulling out of the underground parking lot and proceeding to follow. Colin and his 'family' then exit the bank and head back to toward the bus, the cue for Mac and Flack to finally leave the safety of the diner.

"Now we need a safe place to look at all this and formulate our next move," Mac ponders as they head out the back door, thankful that their regular clothing isn't drawing that much attention to them.

"But if yours and my place is monitored as we suspect how we do we contact your man without tipping anyone off?" Flack asks as they carefully head toward the end of the alley. They had decided to ditch their 'borrowed' car out front and take their luck finding something else.

"I think that…" Mac starts only to stifle a small gasp when Flack shoves him into a building opening and then gestures to him to stop talking. They both listen as a car starts to head down the alley and waste no time in ducking into the building they were now in back of.

"We need that stuff," Mac insists as they hurry for the front door. Flack sends off a quick text and both of them know they have to get another phone or else their time will soon run out. Colin appears in the entrance way. Only seconds pass before the lunchbox is exchanged and both Mac and Flack decide to leave their phones on top of a payphone in the lobby of the musty smelling apartment before they head out the front door, hurrying in the opposite direction of Colin.

"In there," Mac nods toward a youth drop in center. Both of them head across the street, Flack pausing as he reaches the entrance to take a few extra breaths.

"Don you are really hurting you need to…"

"No…" Flack huffs. "Can't give up just yet."

He pushes past Mac inside, leaving Mac to just utter a curse under his breath and then follow him inside. They head for the administrator's office and flash their badges.

"We just need to use a computer," Mac asks.

"Is everything okay? Is it one of our drop-ins?"

"Everything is fine ma'am," Mac insists. "We just need to view this."

"Well we have network or stand alone. But the stand alone has no internet access."

"We'll just use the standalone so others can surf or do…whatever," Flack answers in haste. "It's about a shoplifter in the area."

"Very well, come this way."

Mac and Flack follow after the older woman into a smaller room, both of them nervously checking every door, alcove and hidden entryway for any signs of Dunbrook's eyes. When you had a reach that big, the big city of New York wasn't actually that big and they were running out of places to hide; time was now of the essence. On the way to the computer room, Mac quickly calls Adam from the new phone and gets him to check if the Judge was in; also for Adam to relay a message to both Stella and Jessica that they were okay and would see them soon.

"Here you go."

"This will do, thank you," Flack nods.

"Take your time," she gives the two handsome men one last smile before taking her leave.

"I'll stand guard," Mac gestures once they are alone. Flack wastes no time in booting up the computer, waiting impatiently for the screen to appear and then sticking the small flashdrive into the USB port.

"Anything?" Mac softly calls over his back.

"Yeah…" Flack says slowly as he quickly calls up a memo and then feels his stomach tighten instantly. "What the hell? Oh no…"

"What is…" Mac turns only to also look in dread at an executive document displayed on the screen.

"Mac this is from my boss. This is a kill order and your name is on here also."

"Don we are out of time. We have to…"

"Damn right you are out of time!" A voice behind them growls angrily.

Mac whirls around to see two men with guns but doesn't hesitate to charge them both, taking them all down, sending the last man into the hallway but Mac and the first man onto the floor in the small room. Flack yanks the flashdrive from the computer and then presses the power button before he quickly stows everything away and joins the fight. He yanks Mac's arm, pulling him free of the first man, only to sustain a damaging hit to his side and forcing him to cry out in pain and recoil.

Mac hears Don offer a painful cry and elbows the first man in the face. The second man however, grabs at Mac's arms, forcing his gun to clatter to the floor and Mac's body to end up in the hallway on the floor. Mac kicks his attacker in the legs forcing the man to falter to his knees but not out of the game completely. The last thing they wanted was to have shots fired and their location given away just yet.

"Hey!" An angry voice is heard.

But Mac is too distracted trying to fend off his attacker that he doesn't know that help is on its way until the large man he's fighting cries out painfully and finally slumps to the floor, revealing an angry looking janitor holding a baseball bat in his hand.

"Tha…nks…" Mac pants giving him a nod. The man gives him a nod back and then goes to help Don; administering a heavy blow with his bat to the back of the head and Flack's attacker is also taken down.

"Can't…take much more…" Flack groans as he rests on the floor for a few more seconds.

"Then we go now," Mac instructs as he looks at the janitor. "Thank you very much for helping us," Mac pulls his badge. "Would you by any chance happen to have a car we could use?"

"I have a better idea Mac," Flack pipes up.

After their next plan of action is firmly set, they hurry after the janitor out the back; letting the woman, who obviously tipped them off to deal with Dunbroook's mess. They reach the parking lot and both of them exchange amused expressions as they look at the small mode of transportation at their disposal.

"Somehow this just perpetuates the big man in a small car theory," Flack smirks.

"My wife says that too," the large janitor laughs.

"You get the trunk."

"Don it's an Austin Mini."

"Four-seater."

"We won't fit."

"We will and you get the trunk. You're smaller than me."

"Not by much," Mac sighs as the janitor opens the truck and Mac slowly puts himself into the truck and the lid is closed. He was never really afraid of small, dark, confined spaces; having faced worse in his marine training but when the car was finally loaded with Flack ducking down in the back and it started moving, Mac's agitation started to grow. He listens as the sounds chang from the echoy sounds of the underground parking lot to the freer moving traffic of the outside world.

As they head for City Hall, Mac's mind drifts toward Stella. This was almost too close that he had nearly lost his life and they would have parted on angry terms; something he always promised they'd never do. But he tells himself that when this was all over he would treat Stella to something special, a dozen roses seeming moot right at the moment. His mind then drifts toward Don Flack. The younger man has shown considerable grit and resilience and he knows that when the baddies are weeded out, they'll be without a good Detective and if Don was serious he would love him to join their team. He feels the car starting to slow, his heart rate instantly starting to rise; fear starting to grip the inner workings of his brain that something major could still go wrong; they weren't home free just yet.

As instructed the janitor pulls into the underground parking lot and then heads toward a stall right beside the stairs; a spot that Flack new was out of the view of the security camera's.

"You really owe me after all this," Mac softly moans when the truck is pulled open and Flack helps him remove himself from the confined space.

"Trust me that back seat was no picnic."

"So what do you need from me?" The janitor asks in a low tone.

"One more favor. Upstairs, hopefully in the waiting area, will be a young man named Adam Ross. Please bring him down here."

The man gives them a nod and then disappears into the stairwell.

"How much time do you think we have?" Flack queries.

"Pretty sure that woman has alerted Dunbrook by now. He knows that we have what we need to bring him down but he might not know where we are going next; but he might if Adam's phone was bugged which I'll bet it was. Don we are out of time. I need Adam to make a copy of everything on that flashdrive in case something happens to either of us or these videos."

"We need a diversion."

"I am really starting to hate hearing you say that," Mac smirks. "What are you thinking?"

Flack pulls out his wallet just as the janitor and Adam appear.

"Boss I got what you need."

"Right, Adam here is what you need to do."

Mac hands Adam the stuff he needs copied and saved while Flack hands his VISA to the janitor and tells him to drive in the opposite direction about ten minutes, go into the nearest mall and buy a phone. He said that if he was arrested to ask for a Brigham Sinclair and he would be released.

With some extra prodding the janitor finally agrees; but not before Flack calls Jessica, gives her the story and tells her to deliver the news to Sinclair in person. He knew that Stella had already been appraising Mac's boss of all the happenings and was happy when Jessica told him that Sinclair was ready to help them with whatever was needed. After Flack hung up, Jessica went and told Sinclair, who privately briefed the newly formed team before he discretely took his leave; heading for City Hall in hopes of helping his two elusive Detective's.

"How's it coming?" Flack asks with some impatience.

"Almost done," Adam replies.

"How do you think this is going to end?"

"With a shootout," Mac huffs as he rubs his rough face before his hands rest at his sides once more. "I just hope it's the good guys left standing at the end."

"Yeah me too," Adam pipes up in a soft tone. "Okay am done."

"Adam this information is literally to die for. I don't want you to go back to the office until I text you. Code word will be shopping," Mac directs. "In line with that I want you to get on the first bus and head to the nearest mall."

"Mac…"

"Don, your chief could already have guys in my building. They won't have any use for the rest of the team right now, they need this and Dunbrook knows it and so do we. We can't send Adam back upstairs because we don't know who else we can trust and in a fire fight there is less to worry about."

"I don't mind sticking around."

"Adam, if something happens to us you need to get to the nearest TV station and get that on the air if possible...or do what you must," Mac instructs. "Now that is an order. Go."

"Right," Adam frowns before he quickly packs up his bag and then very carefully makes his way toward the street, successfully getting onto the nearest bus and heading for the largest mall in Manhattan; offering a small prayer that both Mac and Don would make it out of this alive. The waiting for the minutes to pass was something both of them hated but knew it was necessary.

"Ready?" Mac looks at Don firmly.

"Let's do this."

"Good working with you Don Flack," Mac offers his hand.

"You to Mac Taylor," Flack clasps it and they hold tightly for a few seconds.

Mac offers a nod and then both head into the stairwell; the janitor already having used Flack's VISA for the diversion and Adam safely tucked away in a very public place, from dangerous eyes. Now it was just their lives on the line. Mac slowly pulls the door open and then quietly makes his way toward the main lobby, his right hand ready to draw his weapon just in case. He nods to Flack who then slowly pulls the door open and peers outside; two guards waiting near Judge Rando's main door entrance.

"Two guards in front of the judge's door."

"Dunbrook will be watching and will know the moment we step foot through the door our diversion was just that."

"Then lets not keep the bastard waiting," Flack offers firmly.

Mac puts the safety back on his gun and then straightens his 'borrowed' leather jacket before slipping past Flack, emerging into the main hallway; his heart racing at top speed.

"Seconds count Don," Mac told him quietly but firmly as they picked up the pace and headed toward the two waiting men. But as suspected, one of the guards receives a radio page just before they reach them, prompting the two men to hold out their hands; intending to impede their entry.

"Excuse me bu…" one of them starts, only to have Flack just offer a mean right cross to his face, sending the man faltering to his knees. Another and he was down. Mac follows suit and soon both guards are on the floor in unconscious heaps, prompting Mac to look at Flack in wonder.

"I need sleep," Flack quips wryly as he follows after Mac into the Judges out chamber.

"Excuse me but…" the Judges secretary starts.

"We just heard that line," Mac growls as he pulls his badge.

"Come with us please," Flack grabs the middle aged woman by the arm and takes her along with them.

Mac doesn't knock, only barges into Judge Rando's inner chamber, drawing an immediate look of concern from the older man seated behind the ornate cherry wood desk.

"What is the meaning of this? Gail?" He demands in anger as he rises to his feet.

"Your Honor I tried…"

"Judge Rando," Mac starts as he pulls his badge. "I am Detective Mac Taylor and this is Detective Don Flack," Mac gestures to Don who lets go of Gail's arm. "We have evidence that proves that Robert Dunbrook is the man behind the killing of two undercover police officers; a substantial blackmail payoff bribe for Mayor - and a few other major felony charges."

"Gail please lock the door and don't let anyone else enter."

"Yes Your Honor," she gives the Judge a nod and hurries out, one ally that wasn't going to call Dunbrook on them.

"I have an order here from Chief…"

"It's all a lie Your Honor and this can prove it," Flack interrupts in haste as he pulls out the flashdrive. He hurries around the Judges computer, shoves the small stick into the USB opening; all three men waiting for the files to come to life. While Flack shows the Judge what he found for the executive kill orders and a few other things such as the bribe payout trails, Mac heads for the VCR machine set up in the corner and puts in the tape. He fast forwards to the part where Dunbrook is seen pulling the trigger and allows the Judge to watch it.

"Who recorded this?"

"A dead man Your Honor. Someone that Robert Dunbrook paid to have killed so that he wouldn't come forward with all this."

"This is pretty damning evidence," Rando states as he leans back in his large leather chair. "You know taking on someone as powerful as Robert Dunbrook is going to have serious repercussions. And in these files you have the names of Police Chiefs, detectives, members of the government, even the Mayor; they won't take too lightly to all this. Are you sure you want to go through with all this?"

"If we don't we are dead, you saw the kill order yourself."

"Dunbrook has a long reach," Rando explains.

"Your Honor we have no other options and can't just let him continue to get away with murder and pin it on innocent civilians or honest members of law enforcement," Mac explains. "We both know the risks and have been on the run for well over a day now. But we have no other choice. Justice must be served."

"And what makes you think that once you get rid of Dunbrook and his cronies that all this will just quietly disappear?"

"We know it won't be that easy either," Flack pipes up. "And we know the fallout could last…"

"Years?" Rando intercedes, looking at the desperate expressions on the faces of the two men before him. "What do you need from me?"

"A Federal arrest warrant and all this turned over to the FBI within the hour. He has some things in there that they might be interested in," Mac answers.

Both Mac and Flack wait with bated breath, their hearts racing; until Judge Rando finally picks up the phone and makes two phone calls.

"Larry I need a Federal arrest warrant for a Robert Dunbrook and I need it right now. No I want it delivered to a Police Chief Brigham Sinclair. Yeah I know and thanks. You as well."

The second call was to the Feds.

But as soon as Judge Rando had finished talking about the Federal Arrest Warrant, Mac was on the phone to Sinclair, not caring now if the call was traced or what was heard; to take out a sitting supreme court judge was grounds for an automatic death sentence.

"Mike I have a few things I am sending over right now via email. They are with regards to the ongoing Dunbrook Investigation," Rando mentions, drawing inquisitive glances from both Mac and Don.

"So guess it wasn't just us," Flack whispers to Mac as they hover before the Judge, waiting impatiently for him to finish his conversation.

In the meantime, Gail had come back into the room and then had taken what she needed to, to make copies of and then safety store away in the Judges secret evidence safe until Dunbrook was officially arrested. She had also put the VCR tape into a duplicator and was allowing that to copy as well.

"So what do we do now?" Flack asks as Judge Rando finally hangs up. "Wait?"

"We wait until Sinclair has…" Mac's voice is interrupted by shouting in the hallway.

"Damn it Mac they found us!"

"Your Honor…" Mac looks at Judge Rando anxiously.

"Gail, lock yourself in my private room. Go now!"

"Your Honor, I suggest you go with her," Mac states firmly.

"I was a former Navy Seal, Detective Taylor; I am used to combat and never back down for a fight; especially one this important."

"Then good to have you on our side Your Honor," Mac nods as he takes off his leather jacket and pulls his gun.

"What if…"

**BANG **

**BANG**

Flack's voice is interrupted by two quick shots, both of them guessing it was one of Dunbrook's men taking out the two useless guards.

"Get down!" Mac orders just as they are hear the first door being torn up by bullets.

"Damn it not again!" Flack groans as he wedges himself behind a metal filing cabinet. The Judge, also armed and ready, sought refuge under his thick cherry desk, while Mac was on the other side of the room, behind another desk, having tipped it over so the heavy side was facing out.

"Detective Taylor! Detective Flack!" Shouts the voice of Flack's crooked police chief. "You two are under arrest. Now if you surrender…"

"Like hell!" Flack shouts in return. "You are the one under arrest Sir! We have documented proof that you helped kill those two undercover cops plus a whole bunch of other things; one of them being the kill order for myself and Detective Taylor."

"I'm giving you to the count of three Flack!"

"I am getting tired of counting," Mac grumbles as he looks at Flack with a heavy frown. For both of them, giving up was never an option; however, neither of them thought it would actually come down to a fight to the death – theirs.

"You shoot us here and you'll be arrested or killed!" Mac warns.

"Not with an arrest warrant for all three of you. I'm sure you know Detective Taylor that armed resistance of arrest does allow us to shoot to kill no questions asked!"

"Damn I hate that guy."

"Sampson or Dunbrook?"

"Take your pick," Mac retorts.

"Then it's a good time to call in the Calvary," Flack mentions sarcastically.

"They would never make it in time. And if he has that warrant then it all ends here," Mac sighs. "Maybe…"

His voice is immediately silenced by the first barrage of automatic gunfire; the bullets chewing up the wooden parts of the door and shattering the glassy parts it consisted of.

**"ONE!" **Sampson calls out; Flack's crooked police chief.

"We can't charge the door Mac, we are sitting ducks."

"We have to wait until they get tired of waiting," Mac hisses back as he looks at Judge Rando for confirmation.

"He's right. They'll know that time is running out and have to storm us in here. When they do w…"

This time it's the Judge's voice that is interrupted by the second hail of automatic gunfire. This time the bullets reach inside the room, bouncing off anything object that it found objectionable; a few missing each of the men by only inches.

**"TWO!"**

"Damn that bastard," Flack growls.

"Sampson!" Mac shouts. "Dunbrook will name you as the fall guy, you know that!"

"Almost at THREE!" Is their only reply.

"We are not giving up!" Mac yells back, his fingers getting ready to ease back on the trigger.

_"Three…" _comes the nearly silent order.

But despite the commotion the number 'three' was loud enough for all three cornered men to hear and all three of them prepared to fire just as the first wave of Dunbrook's cronies charged them.

Two headed in Mac's direction; offering him a bullet to the arm forcing Mac to curse in pain but quickly returning the favor and pumping both men full of lead, his clip nearly spent. He wouldn't be so lucky the second time around if charged.

Flack's two men also charged upon him with angry fervor; one of them being taken down as soon as he entered the room, the other managing to send his bullet into the upper folds of Flack's right arm, searing open the skin and causing Flack to cry out in pain. However, Flack wastes no time in also taking down his second man.

As the Judge was the least exposed he was able to surprise his two attackers by standing up; full body in view and taking down both charging targets with the skills and precisions that he had been taught when in special forces. The two bodies fall to the ground; littering the floor with dead limbs and crimson sludge along with the other's that had tried to take down Mac and Don.

"Don?"

"Still here Mac and you?"

"The same," Mac huffs back. "Fred?" Mac calls to Judge Rando.

"Still here as well."

"Time to surrender Flack?" Sampson shouts once more. "You both are probably almost out and I know that they got at least one of you."

"We are still alive to bring you down Sampson," Mac retorts.

Flack looks over at Mac and offers him a weak expression. However, he wasn't about to surrender as he knows that as soon as they do, all three of them are dead.

"You know I promised my wife…that I would bring your lying ass to justice!" Flack huffs, pulling his clip but cursing when he sees that he's almost out like Mac.

"Well gentlemen, that is a promise that you won't be able to keep. Your…time…is…up."

The few seconds of silence that follows was almost deafening and the rest that follows was almost in slow motion. Chief Dean Sampson gave his men the order to charge and not stop firing until Taylor, Flack and Rando were dead. Mac, Flack and Rando all raised their weapons at the same time, only to be sent scrambling for cover as the three of them were met with an assault of automatic weapon fire, the bullets chewing up everything in their path and dancing with stray items in the air.

But then new shots were heard; almost loud enough to drown out a very audible, _"not possible!" _before another shot was heard and suddenly Sampson's voice was silent.

"It's over!" A familiar female voice was heard shouting.

"Stella?" Mac offers quietly; still stuffed behind the small desk, clutching his arm in pain.

"Don?"

"Jessica?" Flack calls out; the three of them still not moving.

Judge Fred Rando finally stands up to survey the extensive damage done to his office just as Stella and Jessica rush into the room, Danny, Lindsay and Sheldon in tow; coupled with a myriad of uniformed NYPD Officers, these under the direct control of Chief Sinclair.

"Mac!" Stella exclaims as she rushes toward her husband, carefully pulling him into her arms, kissing his cheek before turning her attention to the wound he was trying in vain to hide.

Judge Rando hurries to let his secretary out while Danny and Sheldon help the uniformed officers with the dead, Lindsay on the phone to Sid to send transports to collect the fallen, Chief Sampson among them.

"Sinclair is on his way to arrest Dunbrook," Danny informs them as he heads over to Don who is still in the loving grasp of his wife.

"I told Mac that my wife could kick ass with the best of them," Don praises as he offers Jessica a smile that turns into a wince.

"Okay so since I have to borrow a computer from down the hall, I can still issue you warrants for…" Judge Rando's voice goes off to name a few other internal traitors, including Mayor Mitchell Ludgood, Barry Winters, Mac's top Detective, Shelly Price, Don's ME and a few other key staff that Dunbrook used to his sordid advantage. And that was just the start.

"Mac I need to get you to see Dr. Adams and then home, I think you've earned it."

"I think I'm going to agree this time," Mac says looking at Don, slowly walking up to him and extending his uninjured arm. "Was proud and honored to have you at my side today."

"Likewise," Flack retorts with a warm smile. "We make a hell of a team."

"That we do."

"You know speaking of teams…" Danny pipes up. "Seems that there are a few of us now looking for jobs."

"You know he is right Mac," Stella looks at her husband with a pondering glance. "The city has been spreading its resources thin between our two houses."

"You are suggesting we merge into one?"

"Are you asking for more requests Detective Taylor?" Judge Rando's voice asks with a hint of exasperation.

"Maybe just one more your honor," Mac mentions in a sheepish tone. After a brief discussion about merging the two CSI houses; bringing along Don and Jessica Flack to be lead investigators the group was finally given its official walking papers; cleared to leave for the day.

"I'll have to discuss this with Chief Sinclair, but I actually think this might work. Okay I have an office to refurbish and a few people to brief. I'm assuming that a few more Federal Indictments will be coming down after all this," Judge Rando sighs heavily as he holds his hand out to Mac. "An honest leader is hard to find in this city Detective Taylor. Would you ever consider running for office?"

"Not on your life Your Honor," Mac smirks as he once again extends his uninjured hand and firmly clasps the hand of the man before him. "But I will be proud to continue working for this city in the role I am currently in."

"Take care of your team Detective Taylor, they did you proud as you both did me proud."

"I intend to," Mac answers as he finally turns and follows Don out of the shot up room, a gaggle of reporters waiting outside for an official statement; Sinclair already at Dunbrook's to make the official arrest and the FBI on the doorstep of the Mayor to do the same.

"Think it's actually safe to go home?" Danny pipes up as they all hover around in the hallway.

"For now yes," Mac answers softly. "We know we will have a good fight on our hands in the coming months and probably years but we can't allow that to affect us."

"And Dunbrook?" Sheldon wonders.

"That'll be an even bigger fight," Flack sighs.

"But not today. Today the fight is over," Mac smiles.

"Well we don't have a boss starting tomorrow so…" Lindsay's voice trails off.

"I have a feeling that I'll be talking to my superior as soon as he's done with Dunbrook and he'll be in touch with you all. Thank you all again for working as a team and believing in us."

"Was never a doubt Mac," Jessica mentions, her body still supporting that of her injured husband.

"Anyone call for a medic…or two?" The team of paramedics questions as they rush up to them.

"I did," Stella looks at Mac with a small frown. "These two need help."

"For once I won't argue," Mac smirks as he gives one more nod to Don and then slowly heads for the door. Danny, Lindsay and Sheldon were next to follow in a group, talking amongst themselves, already having made plans for the three of them to join Adam for dinner and discuss the day's exciting events. Don and Jessica followed after them with the second paramedic. Flack finally allows himself to be helped down onto the stretcher, closing his eyes and only opening them once they were in the back of the ambulance and it was on its way to the hospital. Flack hears a small sniffle and then quickly opens his eyes to look at Jessica who is looking down at him with a sad glance.

"Was too close this time Don," she whispers, taking his hand in hers and holding it tightly.

"We are free now Jessica."

"Do you believe that Don?"

"Well it sounds good, but what else can we do?" Flack asks with a soft wince as the paramedic continues to clean his wounded side; taking away all the crude bandages that both he and Mac had applied earlier. "We can't just hide and you and I both aren't the type to tuck tail and just run. But if you want to move then you let me know and I'll do it. I just want us to do together."

"Doing anything alone isn't an option Don," Jessica huffs. "But this is our home and I don't want him to think he's won in any way."

"We'll join Mac's team and just be extra careful from now on; about friends, job leads…everything."

"Still sounds like he's won."

"Well when you're as powerful as Robert Dunbrook is you can afford to make everyone else feel like that; even from within the thick confines of a jail cell. But in the end, good always wins."

They finally arrive at the hospital the same time as Mac and Stella; Mac going to see Dr. Adams and Flack seeing another Emergency physician. He was told there was no infection in his side, but was given an antibiotic shot just to be safe. The arm that was grazed was also cleaned and stitched and the rest would have to be taken away with some soap and hot water and a good night's sleep.

"You know we can't really go home," Jessica softly laments as she helps Don put his 'borrowed' jacket back on. "But you need new clothes and we…"

"Was everything damaged?"

"Sully has it under lock and key Don, we both know we can trust him. But we can save sifting through our stuff until tomorrow."

"Well then you lead the way, I'm done making plans," Flack smirks. "I just want a hot shower and a descent meal and to sleep."

"Is that all?" Jessica playfully arches her brows.

"Well maybe not all," Flack smiles as he leans in closer, kissing her firmly on the lips. They remain locked until the cab pulls up beside them and both finally get in; giving the cabbie the address of a hotel that is attached to one of Manhattan's largest malls. After they check in, Don heads for the bathroom to have a shower, while Jessica heads downstairs into the mall to buy her husband some temporary clothes as well as a few other essentials he'll need for the night. After placing an order for room service she heads back upstairs.

Hearing the water still going in the shower, she quickly sheds her clothes and heads for the bathroom, pushing the door to the steamy room open and then giving the glass door a small knock.

"I know you just had your side stiched but..."

"I'm not lying down so less pressure. Besides lets do it now before I really pass out," Flack answers hungrily, his eyes gazing lustfully upon his wife's perfect body as she steps into his grasp. He quickly captures her against his smooth chest, his mouth devouring hers in seconds. Pushing past any small protests on her part with regards to the shape he was in, he wanted nothing more than to make love to a woman that ultimately saved his life.

When the water was nearly spent; their blissful union complete, both of them get out of the shower, dry off and then head back into the main part of the hotel room, easing into bed to await their dinner and then welcome a good night's sleep. Flack flips on the TV and both of them watch the coverage of Dunbrook's arrest.

"48 hours," Flack pipes up.

"What's that?"

"That's when my life changed. 48 hours ago. That's when I met Mac and…and all this was made possible."

"I love you Don Flack," Jessica whispers as she kisses him once more.

"And I love you Jessica Flack," Don smiles in return as he kisses her back.

"Okay so what exactly happened when this all started? How did you actually meet Mac? And why him?" Jessica inquires as she helps Flack ease into her grasp, her fingers playing with his damp dark locks. She kisses his cheek and waits his reply; dinner to be up shortly.

"Well he was buying flowers...for his wife…" Flack's voice trails off as he starts into the story of how their action packed adventure began; one that had already cemented a strong personal friendship and laid the foundation for a permanent professional partnership. It was just the start of things to come.

XXXXXXXX

"Right I don't want to know the details," Dr. Adams groans as he tends to the small wound on Mac's forehead, the gunshot wound to the arm already having had the bullet pulled from it, stitched and dressed for the ride home. "Lucky it didn't go too deep."

"It would have been a lot worse," Mac offers in his defense, drawing a worried look from Stella as she quietly waits for Dr. Adams to finish with his task of tending to Mac.

"Yes Mac, I do believe that about you," Dr. Adams just shakes his head as he gently applies the small butterfly bandage to Mac's head; essentially finishing his task of patching him up. "And I might add that you look more tired than normal. When did you sleep last?"

"About 48 hours ago," Mac confesses, looking down at his watch and then back up to Dr. Adams expectant expression. "Longer story."

"Don't want those details either," Dr. Adams replies and Mac just smirks. "Okay young man that should be good for now. Please try to stay out of trouble for at least a few more days."

"That's what I try to tell him Ben," Stella smiles, drawing a remorseful glance from her husband. Dr. Adams takes his leave, allowing Mac to dress with only the company of his wife in the small room. "What happened to the rest of your suit?"

"It's…in Harlem."

"Harlem?" Stella arches her brows in wonder.

"Don't ask," Mac groans as he slowly tugs his dirty dress shirt back on. Stella stops his fingers from doing up the small buttons, forcing his eyes to lock with hers in question.

"Just was worried I'd never see you again," she utters in a soft tone. Mac's arms close around her; his mind biting back the pain from his arm and his freshly wrapped ribs, holding her close against him. He kisses her cheek and then smiles when she pulls back, brushing his lips with hers and causing a small chemical reaction to be felt.

"I am sorry I worried you," Mac whispers as he kisses her on the ear.

"I know," she whispers back as she finally pulls free and then takes over the task of doing up his buttons for him. "Time to get you home and get some real rest."

"I think tonight we'll both sleep well."

"Aside from a few nightmares," Stella sighs as they head for the exit doors.

"This whole thing started with a nightmare," Mac groans as his mind replays his first meeting with Don Flack; a man that would forever change his life.

"When I couldn't get a hold of you and no one was able to find you and then Adam tracked the GPS in the Avalanche to some strange place I uh…Mac I was worried. Especially since you told me you had just finished a case that would be helping with the takedown of Robert Dunbrook."

"I'm just glad that I was kidnapped by a man who wanted to keep me alive instead of kill me slowly," Mac finishes quietly; Stella feeling her body shudder at the ominous tone of his words. "But he was a man of honor right to the end."

"Are you going to offer him a job?"

"What do you think?" Mac counters as they slowly get into the back of the cab. "Think we should?"

"I think that they all would be fine additions to our team and would be in favor of it."

"Well…" Mac starts only to be interrupted by Stella's phone ringing. She is quick to answer it and then hands it to Mac, telling him it was Sinclair. Mac talks to Sinclair who informs him of the official arrest of Robert Dunbrook, who as suspected did not go quietly and was as they were speaking already planning his expensive defense team, vowing quiet revenge on those left standing. Mac mentioned the idea of combining the two left over crime houses and said it would make better business sense to have one complete, experienced team, covering a wider area than throwing away money into rebuilding weaker teams to cover the same amount of territory.

_"Mac, you should have been a politician," Sinclair chuckles over the phone. "See you both tomorrow, if possible, if not then the next day. I think you have earned it."_

They talk a bit more before Mac hangs up and relays all the information to Stella; mostly what they had already discussed, the formation of a new team and a few political issues that Mac was thankful he wasn't part of.

"You know I must apologize for something else," Mac mentions softly as they reach the door to their apartment and Stella turns the lock to go in.

"What is it?"

"Well this all started because I had stopped for flowers to make up fo…" Mac starts only to be silenced by a firm kiss on the mouth.

"You mean those flowers?" Stella cocks her head toward the table where Mac's original bouquet was waiting in a glass vase. Mac grabs the card, smiling at his original note and then turning to Stella with a loving expression. "I love you Mac and am glad you are here to give me these in person."

"I love you too Stella, sorry we argued in the first place," Mac confesses as he holds her close.

"Go have a shower and then join me for a sna…"

"Snack?" Mac arches his brows. "Unless I am eating that food off you," he grins.

"Are you ready to drop dead from exhaustion and yet you still want sex?" Stella giggles.

"Can you blame me? I'm married to the most wonderful woman in the world. Besides my arm is going to be fine, sore but..."

"Go and have your shower and I'll be waiting."

"Right."

Mac wastes no time in heading for the bathroom, shedding his soiled clothing and pushing himself under the hot water. His bruised ribs start to tingle a little but he tells himself that he'll push through the pain, wanting to make love to his wife and then fall asleep in her arms. He finally finishes his shower, wraps a towel around his waist and then heads into their bedroom, where Stella was waiting for him. He quickly drops the towel, hurries to her side and within minutes their warm, naked bodies are moving together as one. When their energy was finally spent, their union accomplished; it was time to eat a brief meal and then go to sleep; neither of them caring that it was only late afternoon, both he and Don had more than earned their hours of sleep.

"Hope you like leftovers," Stella mentions warmly as she carries a tray of food back into the bedroom; both of them wanting to relax in bed for as long as possible.

"Trust me I missed home cooked food."

"What did you do for food? You know what? Start at the beginning," Stella mentions as she tenderly strokes Mac's rough cheek, his head resting on her shoulder.

"The beginning," Mac starts with a heavy sigh. "Well I was buying flowers for my amazing wife when…" his voice trails off.

The adventure had started off with a wrong turn; a detour into disaster and ended with a promise of a better future. He had met a man with the same convictions as him and was now proud to want him at his side in future adventures. And much like Don, he too would come to benefit from the surprising friendship and professional alliance that was now being cemented; enjoying the benefits of both as they would continue to grow in the years to come.

**THE END!

* * *

**

**A/N:** Well I do hope you enjoyed the ending to this little action ficlet! Please leave me a final review before you go and thanks again!

**PS: **Pandora's Box was just updated (only 1 more chapter to that story).

**MORE SMACKED ADVENTURES TO COME!**


End file.
